Purificar un Corazón
by Alaia Gilded
Summary: Inuyasha vuelve a equivocarse, y Kagome decide no volver a su lado. ¿Podrá la sinceridad surgir del tozudo corazón de Inuyasha? ¿O agachará la cabeza y se quedará impávido ante la separación?/ Advertencia:Tendrá capítulo Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

 _Cap_ _ítulo I_

El sol casi se ocultaba, sólo quedaban algunos leves resquicios de su luz y calor. Las nubes salpicadas de intensos colores rojos y amarillos, le daban la despedida al astro rey, y el limpio cielo del Sengoku comenzaba a desprenderse de su hermoso color azulino, para ser invadido por los primeros signos de oscuridad.

El grupo de amigos había regresado poco después del mediodía a la aldea, luego de otra intensa y peligrosa búsqueda de fragmentos.

Miroku, junto con Sango, Shippo y Kirara, habían salido a los alrededores para abastecerse de alimentos. Mientras que Kagome, recogía algunas hierbas medicinales bajo la atenta guía de su mentora, la anciana Kaede.

¿Volverás a tu época?—preguntó Kaede dejando unas hierbas en su canastillo.

Así es, pero sólo por esta noche, Inuyasha no me permitió irme por más días—respondió exhalando un suspiro de resignación.

Por cierto ¿dónde está Inuyasha? —inquirió la anciana— Es muy raro no escucharlo refunfuñar a nuestro alrededor.

Se quedó a descansar en la cabaña. Tuvimos muchas batallas, con monstruos muy poderosos, y hasta Inuyasha puede agotarse en ocasiones —explicó con una sonrisa divertida.

Tienes razón, por extraño que parezca —secundó la anciana y rieron juntas.

Voy a verlo —anunció la joven levantándose con su canastilla llena de hierbas medicinales. La anciana sólo sonrió y continuó su labor.

Entró sigilosamente a la cabaña, depositó su canastilla en el suelo y caminó hacia el mitad demonio, que se encontraba recostado contra la pared abrazando su espada, profundamente dormido. Lo observó en silencio y se arrodilló junto al joven de cabellos plateados, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Sólo en contadas ocasiones había disfrutado el privilegio de verlo dormir. Siempre era Inuyasha quien velaba su sueño y el de sus amigos.

Se veía tan dulce e inocente, su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos chocolate rebosaron de ternura y amor, mientras recorrían las atractivas facciones del joven. Apenas podía reprimir el impulso de acariciar el varonil rostro, su mano se alzaba casi en contra de su voluntad. Se detuvo, sin bajar la mano, cuando lo vio removerse aún dormido. ¿Qué estaría soñando?, se preguntó.

Espera… —musitó el joven entre sueños— No… Kikyo… ¡Kikyo! —exclamó despertando sobresaltado, aferrando el brazo de la chica, que aún permanecía suspendido cerca suyo— Kikyo… —susurró, parpadeando confundido, intentando enfocar la viste en la joven.

El corazón de Kagome se contrajo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y lo que veía. Recordaba claramente esa mirada… Era la misma que le dirigió, cuando la bruja Urasue robó los restos de la Sacerdotisa. Sus ojos dorados no la veían a ella, sino a Kikyo, al igual que aquella vez, esa mirada no iba dirigida a ella.

Te equivocas —indicó la joven liberándose bruscamente del agarre— No soy ella —susurró casi para sí misma, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él— Yo no soy… ella… —repitió con amargura, dándole la espalda. El joven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su terrible error.

Ka ... -balbuceó.

¡Yo no soy Kikyo! —gritó Kagome girándose y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de furia y dolor.

Ka… Kagome… yo —murmuraba mientras se levantaba deprisa y caminaba hacia la joven.

¡No te acerques! —ordenó retrocediendo al notar sus intenciones— No quiero que te acerques a mí —añadió sombría. Con rapidez, se dirigió hacia su mochila, la cogió y se encaminó hacia el exterior de la cabaña. Quería marcharse de ese lugar y regresar a su casa cuanto antes. Una vez afuera, se detuvo al ver que sus amigos se acercaban a la cabaña.

¡Kagome, hola! —saludó Shippo con su alegría característica— Mira, compramos muchas cosas para nuestro viaje —informó dejando un cesto en el suelo.

Qué bueno Shippo —contestó sin lograr demostrar entusiasmo.

¿Regresa a su casa señorita? —preguntó Miroku.

Sí —respondió escuetamente.

¿Ocurre algo malo, Kagome? —inquirió Sango, al notar extraña actitud.

No es nada —respondió desviando la mirada —Nos veremos después, adiós —agregó y se alejó rumbo al pozo.

Me parece que han vuelto a discutir —dijo Miroku con un suspiro.

Ese tonto de Inuyasha, me pregunto qué babosadas le dijo esta vez —rezongó Shippo.

Excelencia… creo que esta no fue sólo una de sus frecuentes peleas —declaró la exterminadora, mirando con preocupación cómo se alejaba su amiga.

¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió Miroku arrugando el ceño.

Su mirada era de una profunda tristeza —respondió.

Será mejor que hablemos con Inuyasha —expuso el monje, caminando hacia la cabaña, seguido por los demás.

La penumbra envolvía todo su alrededor, cuando Kagome se detuvo junto al pozo, observando fijamente el oscuro y tétrico interior. Se giró sentándose en el borde de madera y elevó la vista hacia el cielo, donde ya habían hecho su aparición algunas titilantes estrellas.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —se preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Hacía tiempo, decidió permanecer al lado de Inuyasha, aun sabiendo lo que él sentía por Kikyo, sólo quería estar junto a él, ya que muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza que lograría superar el recuerdo de aquel trágico amor, y convertirse en alguien importante en la vida del joven mitad demonio, ese era su más anhelado deseo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no lo había conseguido. Era obvio que Kikyo continuaba siendo la única dueña de su corazón, que siempre sería así.

Sentía que el corazón se despedazaba en su interior, el dolor era lacerante, tanto que hasta le costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad. Había llegado el momento de aceptar que ya no podía continuar viviendo de esa manera, y debía tomar una decisión determinante. No estaba del todo segura que aquello le causara heridas aún más dolorosas, pero de una cosa estaba segura… La esperanza que le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, pereció en el mismo instante que vio la mirada de Inuyasha, una mirada que sólo le pertenecía a ella, a su querida Kikyo.

Es verdad… también deseaba la felicidad de Inuyasha… y si esa felicidad no era a su lado, debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Ya no podía continuar lastimándose así misma de esa manera. Albergar más esperanzas sólo significaba ir agrandando aquella herida.

Se puso de pie, dando una última mirada a su alrededor, y saltó al interior del pozo que la llevaría de regreso a su verdadero y único hogar.

¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Sango enojada. Miroku exhalo un suspiro, agitando la cabeza, viendo el suelo— ¡Eres un canalla!

¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!. Siempre haces sufrir a la pobre Kagome —lloriqueó el pequeño zorrito.

¡Ah. Ya dejen de molestar! —gruño el joven mitad demonio— En un par de días se le pasará el enojo y volverá —aseguró, recostándose de lado, dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —advirtió el monje, recibiendo una hostil mirada de parte del hanyou— Sólo espero estar equivocado —agregó sin hacer caso, sorbiendo su té.

A pesar de la pésima noche que había pasado, Kagome igualmente se obligó a darse ánimos para asistir a la escuela. Quizás el contacto con sus amigas y los estudios, le ayudarían a distraerse un poco y olvidar, aunque sea momentáneamente, su amargura.

Agradeció como siempre la comprensiva discreción de su madre. Quien a pesar de la preocupación por su aspecto triste y apático, no le formuló incómodas preguntas, que bien sabía no tendría fuerzas de responder.

Al menos no se había equivocado, sus amigas resultaron ser un bálsamo para su caos interior. El día transcurrió entre la rutina de los estudios, que para ella siempre resultaban ser sumamente complejos debido a sus continuas faltas, y las bromas y conversaciones sin sentido de sus amigas. Después de clases decidieron ir a comer hamburguesas.

En el trayecto se toparon con Hojo, quien como siempre le obsequió un extraño objeto que ayudaría a su salud.

Eh… bueno… Higurashi... —balbuceaba el joven, rascando su cabello con nerviosismo.

¿Qué ocurre Hojo? —preguntó.

Quería preguntar si deseas ir al cine conmigo. Tengo un par de boletos para este sábado —preguntó observándola ansioso.

¿Eh? —musitó sorprendida. Estuvo a punto de negarse, cuando lo pensó mejor. Si quería darle un real giro a su vida, quizás esta era una señal— Está bien. Gracias. Iré contigo —aceptó finalmente, ante la visible alegría del joven.

¡Estupendo!. Te espero en el reloj de la entrada a las tres. ¡Nos vemos! —acordó despidiéndose.

Dejó el peine sobre el pequeño tocador celeste y observó su apariencia con aprobación. Faltaba menos de una hora para su cita con Hojo. Giró la cabeza para ver el pequeño frasco sobre su escritorio, dentro del cual brillaban los fragmentos de la Perla Shikon. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. No… aún no deseaba pensar en el destino de aquellos fragmentos.

Cogió su bolso y salió de la casa, ahora sólo debía pensar en su cita. La primera vez que salió con Hojo, había estado todo el tiempo pensando en Inuyasha, y lo había abandonado en mitad de su encuentro. Esta vez sería distinto, se esforzaría por pasar un buen momento con él.

Hojo volvió a escoger una extraña película, pero al menos era tan absurda que logró sacarle un par de risas, lo cual en su estado anímico era un logro esperanzador.

Después del cine fueron a comer algo. No cabía duda que era un muchacho muy simpático y amable. Se esforzaba para que se divirtiera, y por hacerla reír contándole anécdotas graciosas de los compañeros de escuela.

Un par de horas después, se detuvo al pie de las escaleras del templo, escoltada por el joven.

Muchas gracias por la invitación, Hojo. Lo he pasado muy bien —aseguró, sorprendida de que en realidad había sido muy grato.

Me alegra. Había deseado invitarte antes, pero con tu salud tan frágil, temía que enfermaras aún más por mi causa —señaló. Kagome sólo hizo una mueca ante la mención de su salud. _Al menos ya tendré que inventar excusas absurdas para faltar a clases,_ pensó, y de inmediato una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho— Higurashi… —la llamó el joven trayéndola de regreso a la realidad— Quisiera… volver a invitarte… y bueno… yo…

Por supuesto. Me encantaría volver a salir contigo —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Higurashi… tú… tú… me gustas mucho —confesó de improviso el joven sonrojado. Ante la sorprendida expresión de la muchacha.

Hojo… yo… —balbuceó temerosa de lastimarlo.

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco. Porqué tenía que ser todo tan injusto, y tan cruel. Frente a ella había un joven maravilloso. Confesándole su amor… ¿Por qué no lo conoció antes y se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué nada parecía encajar en el lugar correcto? Hojo enamorado de ella… y ella enamorada de Inuyasha… Mientras que Inuyasha… sólo amaba a Kikyo.

Finalmente podía comprender que el dolor que ella sentía, también podría hacérselo sentir al inocente de Hojo. Y que, al fin al cabo, no existían culpables. Inuyasha no tenía la culpa que ella se hubiera enamorado de él, así como ella no tenía la culpa que Hojo la quisiera. Todo esto era un desdichado enredo.

No digas nada —le pidió el joven, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Quiero decir… aún no te pediré que respondas a mis palabras —añadió mirándola fijamente— Sé que es muy pronto para esperar que sientas lo mismo. Sin embargo, quiero que me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón… Higurashi… Lo que menos quiero es arrepentirme después. Por ello necesito que me permitas al menos intentarlo —le pidió con seriedad y con tal determinación que la dejó sorprendida.

Casi podía verse a sí misma, pidiendo la misma oportunidad a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, de un modo u otro, ella había fracasado. No fue capaz de ganarse su amor, pero al menos pudo intentarlo. Se dio el valor de permanecer a su lado, brindándole apoyo y fortaleza, luchando junto a él, y sobre todo intentando trasmitirle su cariño, todo el amor que sentía que le profesaba.

Y ahora, luego de haberse dado por vencida, quizás el cariño de Hojo, podría lograr sacarla de aquel devastador infierno de sufrimiento. Tenía que darle una oportunidad, tanto a él, como a ella misma.

Hojo… Pienso que aún debemos conocernos mejor. Apenas hemos salido en un par de ocasiones —dijo sintiéndose algo nerviosa— Pero también creo que tienes razón, debemos darnos una oportunidad a ambos. Aunque, no puedo prometer que algún día logre sentir lo mismo que tú… —añadió con sinceridad.

Lo sé, pero daré lo mejor de mí —aseguró sonriendo ampliamente— Gracias, Higurashi. ¡Te veré en la escuela! —se despidió haciendo una seña, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Espero no haberme equivocado —susurró Kagome, mientras subía las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo.

Al llegar a la cima, su vista se topó una fornida figura. Los ojos dorados parecieron brillar amenazantes entre la penumbra del anochecer. Su corazón latió agitado y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intento conservar la calma.

¿Ese sujeto era tu compañero de escuela? —inquirió con aspereza.

¿Qué haces aquí? —logró preguntar con voz relativamente calmada, ignorando la pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte en este lugar? —preguntó a su vez.

Te recuerdo que este lugar, como tú lo llamas, es mi hogar, por lo tanto no hay nada extraño en que permanezca aquí —indicó con frialdad.

Sabes bien que sin ti no podemos reanudar la búsqueda de fragmentos —señaló molesto.

 _Los fragmentos, por supuesto. ¿Es que acaso esperaba escuchar otro motivo?. Soy una tonta…"_ pensó con amargura.

Además, todos me tienen harto con sus continuas preguntas y recriminaciones —añadió Inuyasha.

No voy a regresar —declaró de pronto, apretando fuertemente los puños, necesitando reunir fuerzas para no vacilar.

¡Demonios Kagome!. ¿Aún continuas enojada por esa tontería? —gruño el joven a punto de perder la calma— ¡Fue un estúpido sueño, nada más que eso!.

 _¿Sólo un sueño?. Cómo puedes llamarlo un simple sueño, luego de ver el modo en que me mirabas pensando que era Kikyo. ¿Por qué no eres honesto conmigo, Inuyasha?,_ pensaba dolida.

Estoy cansada Inuyasha. Cansada de ir y venir, de postergar mi vida por ayudarles a buscar esos fragmentos. Además, sólo quedan unos pocos por reunir, y ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de encontrar los que falten sin mi ayuda —explicó fingiendo indiferencia, si él no iba a ser honesto, entonces ella tampoco hablaría con la verdad.

¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó enojado.

Ya te dije que estoy cansada, y que éste es el lugar al que pertenezco. Dile a todos que lo lamento, pero no volveré al Sengoku —declaró sosteniendo su mirada, sintiendo que algo volvía a quebrarse en mil pedazos en su interior.

Muy bien… ¡Haz lo que quieras! —gritó irritado el medio demonio, girándose para dar un gran salto, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Luego de un rato notó a aún retenía el aliento. Exhalo el aire que se transformó en un lastimero sollozo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el árbol sagrado, que se volvió borroso a causa de sus lágrimas, apartó la vista de inmediato y caminó a su casa. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, hacia su habitación, que ahora bien podría llamarse su refugio.

Sin encender la luz, dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y se lanzó boca abajo en la cama. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, ahogando un sinfín de sollozos contra la almohada. Lloró largo rato, hasta que el cansancio la sumió en un profundo sueño.

¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió? —indagó Miroku con serenidad, sobresaltando al hanyou cuando éste salía sigilosamente del pozo.

Ella dijo que no volverá —contestó, luego de un largo silencio, cuidando de no exteriorizar el dolor que aquello le causaba.

Tenía el presentimiento que la señorita Kagome tomaría esa decisión —admitió soltando un suspiro apenado.

¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó.

Bueno Inuyasha… hasta la persona más bondadosa tiene un límite —explicó— Durante todo este tiempo, ella esperó pacientemente que tú olvidaras a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, y correspondieras a sus sentimientos.

¡¿Y quién demonios dijo que yo aún siento algo por Kikyo!? —alegó molesto.

¿Estás seguro que ya no sientes nada por ella?. ¿Nada en lo absoluto? —preguntó Miroku, observándolo inquisidor.

No puedo decir que no sienta absolutamente nada, ya que ella fue muy importante para mí en el pasado —confesó el joven hanyou— Pero esos sentimientos son precisamente eso… parte del pasado.

¿Y por la señorita Kagome? —preguntó el monje agudizando aún más la mirada.

¿Qué con ella? —preguntó a su vez evasivo.

Inuyasha… ¿Cómo esperas que la señorita Kagome confíe en ti, si no le confiesas tus sentimientos? —indicó razonable— Además ella no puede saber lo que sientes, si tú no se lo dices claramente.

¡Yo no tengo nada que confesarle! —gruñó perdiendo la calma— ¡Y si quiere quedarse en su mundo… pues por mí que lo haga…! ¡No me importa!.

Si estás seguro de eso. Entonces que así sea. Aunque no niego que será muy difícil, ya nos las arreglaremos nosotros mismos, para encontrar los fragmentos restantes —acordó calmadamente— Por cierto, si ya no volverá con nosotros, imagino que trajiste contigo los fragmentos que ella cuidaba.

No… lo olvidé —refunfuñó desviando la mirada.

¿Lo olvidaste?, ¿O lo usarás como excusa para volver a verla? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

Miroku, ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez?! —regañó irritado. Alejándose del monje. Gruñó aún más irritado enojado cuando lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

Excelencia ¿Habló con él? —preguntó Sango acercándose al monje, en compañía de Shippo y Kirara.

Sí, pero todos sabemos lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser Inuyasha —indicó con un suspiro de frustración.

Lo peor es que ese tonto es el único que puede atravesar el pozo y llegar a la casa de Kagome —se lamentó el zorrito mirando acongojado hacia el oscuro interior del pozo.

Kagome debe estar muy herida… Después de todo lo que ha sacrificado por Inuyasha. Él continúa añorando a su antiguo amor. No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo —se lamentó Sango con voz temblorosa.

Si él no le explica claramente lo que siente. Dudo que la señorita regrese con nosotros —añadió Miroku.

Habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde la última vez que vio a Inuyasha. Él no había vuelto, ni a reclamarle, ni a buscar el frasco que contenía los fragmentos de Shikon, el cual continuaba sobre su escritorio, sin ser tocado.

Poco a poco sentía que su vida volvía a su rutinaria normalidad. Ya no habían viajes a la Era del Sengoku, por lo tanto ya no había necesidad de inventar extrañas enfermedades, dado que asistía diariamente a la escuela. Sus amigas estaban muy animadas de los avances de la relación entre ella y Hojo. A pesar que aún no existía nada concreto entre ellos. Se reunían a estudiar en la biblioteca de la escuela, salían a comer después de clases, junto a sus amigas. El joven la acompañaba casi a diario hasta las escaleras del templo, y habían vuelto a salir el pasado fin de semana.

Sin embargo, pese a lo agradable y divertido que era estar con Hojo, aún no lograba verlo como algo más que un buen amigo. Además, estaba enormemente agradecida de la comprensión y paciencia del joven, que jamás se había atrevido a presionarla.

¿Puedo subir contigo, para orar en el templo? —preguntó el joven cuando llegaban a las escaleras.

Por supuesto. No tienes que pedir permiso para eso —expresó la joven riendo.

¿Sabes desde cuándo tu familia se ha hecho cargo de este templo? —preguntó el joven mientras subían las escaleras.

No… la verdad es que nunca he sentido curiosidad de preguntarle al abuelo —contestó— Nací en este templo, por lo que vivir aquí es algo demasiado normal.

Lo que más me gusta de los templos, son los árboles sagrados —dijo el joven alegre—Son enormes y majestuosos.

Tienes razón —asintió mientras caminaban hacia él.

Desde que regresó, no había querido acercarse al árbol sagrado, incluso evitaba mirarlo siquiera. Le recordaba demasiado a Inuyasha, y aquello irremediablemente le causaba sufrimiento. Caminaron hasta llegar frente al árbol.

Es impresionante —comentó Hojo sonriente.

Mi mamá me dijo en una ocasión que puede sentirse un extraño poder al estar junto al Goshinboku. Que la sinceridad que hay en nuestro interior va creciendo, haciendo que nuestro corazón se purifique —rememoró las palabras que su madre le dijera. Era extraño, pero la situación en la que se encontraba aquella vez era, de algún modo, similar a la de ahora.

Que hermosa creencia.

Así es —asintió con una débil sonrisa.

¡Hermana!. ¡Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos! —gritó su hermano Sota. Al girarse el corazón de Kagome dio un vuelvo, y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos chocolate. Cuando se encontró con la intensidad de los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Ya te dije que no he venido de visita —le aclaró malhumorado, acomodándose la gorra que le había prestado el niño para ocultar sus orejas— Tenemos que hablar —declaró con brusquedad observando fijamente a la joven. Y en ocasiones dirigiendo una mirada hostil al joven Hojo, quien parecía visiblemente intimidado por él.

Yo no lo creo... Y si vienes por el fragmento, te lo traeré enseguida, sólo…

Shippo está herido —informó con rigidez, interrumpiéndola. Kagome lo miró asustada.

¿Qué dices?. No puede ser… —balbuceó asustada.

Necesito algunas de tus medicinas —demandó.

¿Hablan de una persona herida?. ¿Qué no sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital? —intervino Hojo extrañado.

¡Tú no te metas en esto! —advirtió Inuyasha con resentimiento. Ante la sorpresa y el temor del otro muchacho.

No tienes que hablarle de ese modo, Inuyasha—reclamó la muchacha enojada—Hojo, creo que es mejor que te marches. Esto es una emergencia y debo ir a buscar medicinas.

Entiendo. ¿Pero estás segura que estarás bien?. Si necesitas mi ayuda —ofreció inseguro.

Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario —negó con una débil sonrisa.

Está bien. Te veré mañana en la escuela —se despidió, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia los otros dos.

Sota, ayúdame a buscar vendas y gasas —ordenó a su hermano, mientras corría hacia la casa para buscar medicinas.

Al atardecer, ambos emergieron desde el otro lado del pozo. Inuyasha cargaba la mochila llena de medicinas y vendajes. Tomó la mano de la joven para ayudarla a salir del pozo. Una vez que se encontraba en suelo firme, Kagome se deshizo rápidamente de su agarre. El sólo contacto de su mano, despertaba en ella sentimientos y emociones que ansiaba con desesperación desterrar, más bien arrancar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Caminó delante del hanyou, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, se sentía muy nerviosa, los cabellos en su nuca parecían erizarse, al notar la intensa mirada ambarina a su espalda.

No debía permitir verse afectada por su presencia. Había accedido a regresar únicamente por Shippo, pero en cuanto se asegurara de curar sus heridas, volvería de inmediato a su época, no podía permitir que sucediera algo que hiciera flaquear su determinación.

De pronto, percibió una extraña sensación, giró la cabeza y entornando los ojos, cuando vio unas luces brillar a lo lejos, en dirección del espeso bosque. Todo aquello le era tan conocido que le enfermaba. La confirmación a sus sospechas, llegó cuando aparecieron de entre los arboles dos serpientes cazadoras. Kikyo estaba cerca.

Las serpientes volaban girando sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, quien tragó en seco al notar la tensión en la figura de Kagome, que aún le daba la espalda. Maldijo en su interior su mala suerte y el pésimo momento en que habían aparecido esos espíritus.

Al parecer, alguien quiere verte —anunció con voz dura, no deseaba pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer— Puedes ir, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Conozco de sobra el camino —declaró la joven con extrema frialdad. Se giró, pero sin verlo a los ojos, cogió la mochila de entre las manos del joven hanyou y reanudó sola su marcha hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome… —la llamó el joven pero ella no se detuvo y continuó alejándose— ¿Qué demonios habrá ocurrido? —gruñó, corriendo hacia el bosque, guiado por las serpientes caza-almas.

¡Kagome! —exclamó Sango corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla— Te hemos extrañado tanto.

Y yo a ustedes —dijo la joven devolviendo el abrazo a su amiga.

Señorita Kagome, dichosos los ojos —expresó Miroku.

Querida niña, que bueno que estás aquí —dijo Kaede, que se encontraba junto al pequeño zorro, que dormía en un futón cerca de la hoguera.

Shippo —susurró la joven arrodillándose junto al pequeño. Acarició con ternura la frente perlada por el sudor, notando que tenía mucha fiebre.

¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? —preguntó Miroku, mirando hacia la entrada, extrañado de que el joven no haya ingresado tras la joven.

Al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer. Unas serpientes cazadoras lo esperaban a la salida del pozo —informó la chica sin mirarlos, sacando una gran cantidad de medicamentos y vendajes para curar al pequeño zorro. Bien sabía que no hacía falta darles más detalles, además que no deseaba nombrarla. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, con sorpresa y horror, comprendiendo que aquello sólo complicaría aún más la delicada situación entre ellos dos.

Kagome ... Sango -musitó.

¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Shippo? —preguntó la joven sacerdotisa, evitando que su amiga lograra formular alguna pregunta, que de seguro le dolería, y que probablemente hiciera estallar lo que a duras penas intentaba contener.

Le relataron los acontecimientos, y las luchas que sostuvieron en busca de los fragmentos. También del monstruo que lastimó al pequeño zorro. Afortunadamente, no se trataba de una herida que contuviera algún poderoso veneno, por lo tanto sólo curó la herida de su pecho. Luego abrió un sobre y sacó un parche de frío, que dejó sobre la frente del niño, para que le ayudara a bajar la fiebre. Acarició con ternura el cabello rojizo del pequeño. Dándose cuenta cuanto lo había extrañado, al igual que a sus demás amigos.

Las serpientes cazadoras de almas se reunieron con su dueña, quien esperaba la llegada de Inuyasha, sentada en las gruesas raíces de un gran árbol.

Inuyasha… —susurró la sacerdotisa observando fijamente al hanyou.

Kikyo… Dime que ha ocurrido —pidió el joven con voz suave. La sacerdotisa se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia él.

Sólo he venido a entregarte esto —dijo Kikyo extendiendo su mano para ofrecerle un fragmento de la perla.

¡Es un fragmento! —exclamó sorprendido— ¿Por qué me lo estás entregando a mí? —inquirió extrañado.

Tú eres el indicado para proteger este fragmento —respondió la sacerdotisa— Kagome tiene la capacidad de purificarlo. Además, mi cuerpo aún guarda parte del veneno de Naraku, no puedo permitir que el fragmento se vea afectado por él.

Entiendo… —susurró el joven, observando el fragmento en la palma de su mano, pensando que seguramente Kagome no tendría ninguna intensión de custodiarlo.

Kagome, ¿Por qué no te quedas al menos por esta noche?—suplicó Sango, después que la joven les anunciara su partida.

Sango tiene razón, además es peligroso que transites por el bosque a estas horas—segundó la anciana Kaede.

Les agradezco su preocupación, pero es mejor que me marche ahora —insistió la joven.

Señorita Kagome, sé que está muy dolida con Inuyasha. Sin embargo, pienso que deberían conversar y aclarar los malos entendidos —aconsejó el monje.

Su Excelencia tiene razón Kagome, sólo se trata de un mal entendido —secundó Sango.

No pienso que se trate de un simple mal entendido —objetó Kagome— Además, es obvio que Inuyasha tiene otras prioridades—agregó con aspereza.

Bien, entonces la acompañaré hasta el pozo —accedió Miroku luego de un suspiro de resignación.

Nadie va a despedirse de ti Kagome, porque todos esperaremos a que regreses —expresó Sango acongojada. La joven observó con angustia, la pena que causaba a su amiga y los demás, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, le sonrió tristemente y siguió al monje.

Caminaba tras el moje Miroku en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Señorita, si realmente está segura que regresar a su época, es lo mejor para usted, entonces guardaré silencio y respetaré la decisión que ha tomado —expresó de pronto el monje, sorprendiéndola.

No puedo asegurar que sea lo correcto —admitió la joven— Tan sólo es la única forma que se me ocurre para protegerme.

¿Para protegerse? —preguntó sin comprender sus palabras.

Lo lamento… no me haga caso —dijo intentando sonreír— Me apena sonar tan melodramática.

Comprendo que debe ser difícil para usted —dijo Miroku conciliador—Señorita Kagome, todos sabemos que la sacerdotisa Kikyo fue muy importante en el pasado de Inuyasha, pero le aseguro que usted es lo más importante en su presente, es sólo que él no tiene idea de cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

Durante mucho tiempo, también quise creer en eso… —afirmó la joven dolida— Pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

Creo que ambos necesitan tiempo para… —se detuvo de súbitamente. Kagome lo miró extrañada, pero comprendió lo que sucedía. También logró percibir una presencia maligna— Algo está acercándose —susurró poniéndose en guardia.

Miroku observó atentamente a su alrededor, sin conseguir divisar de dónde provenía el peligro. Kagome lo imitó, pero tampoco lograba ver nada. De pronto comenzó a levantarse la tierra bajo sus pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo a un costado. Frente a ellos emergió desde el suelo un grotesco y enorme monstruo, parecía tener los rasgos de un grillo, y en las puntas de sus patas delanteras exhibía unas filosas tenazas, con las cuales intentaba atacarlos. El monje se defendió de la estocada con la ayuda de su báculo, dando un salto hacia atrás, para evitar un segundo ataque.

Señorita Kagome, aléjese de aquí —ordenó el monje. La sacerdotisa estaba desarmada, por lo que se convertía en un blanco vulnerable.

La muchacha logró ponerse de pie y corrió de regreso a la cabaña. Debía buscar la ayuda de Sango. Sin embargo, justo frente a ella emergió un segundo monstruo obstruyéndole el paso. Lanzó un grito de pánico, cuando el insecto la atacó con el filo de sus tenazas y utilizó todas sus energías para dar un salto hacia el costado, logrando con mucha dificultad esquivarlo, cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

¡Señorita Kagome! —exclamó el monje.

Inuyasha regresaba de su encuentro con Kikyo, cuando escuchó un grito, y se le congeló la sangre, cuando olfateó la esencia de Kagome, pero también la de un monstruo. Soltó una maldición y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la muchacha.

¡Agujero negro! —gritó el monje, después de quitar el sello de su mano, para absorber a uno de los insectos.

¡Kagome! —gritó Inuyasha apareciendo desde el bosque. Desenfundando su espada que de inmediato se transformó en el poderoso colmillo de acero.

¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó asustada. Se levantó con dificultad con la intensión de correr hacia el joven mitad bestia, pero sólo alcanzó a dar un par de zancadas, cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda, a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, casi en el mismo instante se desplomó pesadamente.

¡KAGOME! —vociferó Inuyasha lleno de pánico al ver que era alcanzada por la punta de la tenaza.

Nota de Autora:

Antes que todo, quiero ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas por todo el tiempo transcurrido, sin todavía concluir la historia "Corazón Esclavizado".

Ha pasado un largo tiempo, demasiado, pero a veces nuestras vidas tienen altos y bajos, y no podemos dedicar tiempo a cosas que nos llenan internamente, por tener que dar prioridades a otras.

A pesar de todo, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para retomar esto que me gusta tanto. Escribir, siempre del lado aficionado, pero escribiendo al fin y al cabo, que es lo más importante.

Estoy leyendo la historia que mencioné antes, ya que debo analizar y volver a hilar las ideas que se perdieron en el tiempo, ya que hay cosas que no recuerdo, y además, el archivo inicial ya no existe, por lo que debo volver muy atrás para retomarla.

Escribí antes esta nueva historia es para disculparme. Es una historia breve (5 capítulos) y ya está completa, así que tranquilidad, sólo debo subirla.

Espero les guste, no puedo decir que sea algo muy novedoso, pero me quise narrar esto en base a mi propia visión y a mi estilo.

Denme muchos ánimos, los necesito XD.

Saludos!


	2. Capítulo II

Les dejo un regalo de fin de semana!

 _Cap_ _ítulo II_

¡KAGOME! —vociferó Inuyasha lleno de pánico al ver que era alcanzada por la punta de la tenaza— ¡Maldito engendro! —rugió frenético, agitando a colmillo— ¡Viento cortante! —gritó activando la técnica de su espada, pulverizando al segundo monstruo. Luego corrió hacia la joven que yacía boca abajo, la levantó con suma delicadeza para acunarla contra su pecho— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —la llamaba con desesperación. Sintió una tibia humedad en su mano, cuando la alzó su corazón se paralizó al ver que se trataba de la sangre de Kagome y su mano comenzó a temblar.

Inu…yasha… —susurró débilmente abrió los ojos, pero tenía la mirada perdida, y casi al instante volvió a cerrarlos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

No… no… no… no… Kagome… ¡Kagome! —exclamaba lleno de pánico.

¡Señorita! —exclamó el joven monje acercándose a ellos.

Ella… ella está herida, Miroku —balbuceó el joven estremecido por el miedo.

Inuyasha debes llevarla de regreso a su época. ¡Rápido! —ordenó el monje— Allá pueden curarla.

Sí… —asintió el joven hanyou alzándola en brazos. Corriendo con ella en dirección al pozo.

Al llegar a la casa de la joven todo fue caos y consternación. Sin embargo, luego del impacto inicial, actuaron con rapidez y llevaron a la muchacha a un hospital. Inuyasha fue tras ellos, saltando a través de los edificios. Observó desde lo alto que la ingresaban en un enorme recinto, era parecido a la escuela, pero aún más grande.

El tiempo de espera parecía interminable y la angustia que lo atormentaba crecía segundo a segundo. Esos curanderos debían salvarla. ¡Tenían que hacerlo!. Si ella moría… Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello.

No pudo soportar más la preocupación, sin saber cómo se encontraba, así que decidió entrar a ese lugar. Saltó hacia un balcón cercano donde habían varias prendas colgadas en tendederos, y vio que entre ellas había una gorra, parecida a las que Kagome le pedía usar para ocultar sus orejas. La cogió y se la puso para luego saltar hacia una puerta lateral del recinto.

Era muy difícil detectar el aroma de Kagome o su familia. Había tantos olores mezclados, algunos tan fuertes que saturaban dolorosamente su nariz. De algún modo logró dar con la madre y el abuelo de la joven, pero decidió no acercarse a ellos, sino que prefirió permanecer oculto tras un grueso pilar, para que no lo enviaran de regreso a casa.

Ambos se veían muy nerviosos. El anciano estaba sentado en un banco junto a una puerta y la madre caminaba alterada de un lado a otro, mirando continuamente en dirección a esa puerta. Al parecer ella se encontraba al interior de ese cuarto, apretó los puños conteniendo el impulso de entrar a ese lugar.

Transcurrieron largos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Un hombre, con un atuendo blanco, salió de ahí, seguido por dos mujeres vestidas del mismo color. Se puso alerta, agudizando el poder de sus orejas para escuchar lo que le decían a la madre de Kagome.

Acabamos de suturar la herida, no es muy grande pero sí algo profunda. Aunque no corre ningún peligro —dijo el hombre de blanco— No se preocupen, ella se encuentra bien y acaba de despertar de la anestesia— agregó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

¡Oh, Kami-sama! Gracias —suspira aliviada la mujer.

Inuyasha escuchó cada palabra del médico, y fue como si su alma le regresara a su interior. Se giró apoyando la espalda en la pared de cemento, sintiendo que la rigidez de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, ante el alivio de aquellas palabras. Kagome estaba bien… Estaba viva.

Volvió a tensarse cuando escuchó que alguien más se acercaba, se asomó de nuevo y vio que llegaba Sota, acompañado de las amigas de Kagome y tras ellas, aquel tipo que la cortejaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza, entornando sus ojos dorados, mirándolo con rencor, sintiendo que el cuerpo ahora le hervía a causa de sus incontrolables celos, los cuales sólo se incrementaron cuando él entró junto a los demás en la habitación de la joven.

Se acercó sigilosamente para ver a través de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta. Ahogó una exclamación de alegría al ver que ella estaba despierta. Su familia y sus amigos estaban alrededor de su cama.

Kagome, no sabes el susto que pasamos, cuando Sota le dijo a Eri que habías tenido un accidente —dijo Ayumi.

Así es. ¡Imagínate cuando le contamos a Hojo! El pobre casi muere de un infarto —exclamó Yuka.

Lamento haberlos preocupado —se disculpó la muchacha con algo de debilidad.

Pero estas bien y eso es lo que importa —la tranquilizó Eri.

Yo… te traje unas medicinas… Debes recuperarte pronto Higurashi —dijo Hojo extendiendo una bolsa.

Pero Hojo… Kagome está en un hospital, no necesita medicinas. ¡Debiste haber traído flores! —reprochó Yuka.

Lo siento… no pensé en eso —se disculpó avergonzado.

Eres demasiado distraído —agregó reprendiéndolo.

Todos soltaron una carcajada divertida. Y Kagome esbozó una sonrisa que le pareció hermosa. Inuyasha también sonrió al verla, pero de inmediato ésta desapareció de su rostro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la sonrisa de Kagome, y nadie más que él tenía la culpa de eso. Retrocedió lentamente, con un sentimiento de estar siendo absurdamente desplazado, como un observador entrometido, que presenciaba algo preciado sin tener ningún derecho para hacerlo. Con una expresión compungida optó por marcharse de aquel lugar.

Mientras corría por los tejados de regreso al tempo, pensaba en ella. Ver que estaba contenta, a pesar de encontrarse herida, estando rodeada de su amada familia y de sus amigos, lo obligaron a cuestionarse si él realmente era necesario en su vida. Era egoísta, ya que deseaba mantenerla a su lado, porque sólo con Kagome, él era capaz de experimentar la felicidad. Era una joven tan tierna, dulce y alegre, salvo cuando se molestaba y le hacía enterrar el rostro en la tierra, pero siempre que necesitaba consuelo no tenía la menor duda de que podría recurrir a ella.

Sin embargo, Kagome ya no era feliz a su lado, y si había regresado a su época, quizás significaba que sólo allí, era el único lugar donde podría ser realmente feliz, rodeada de las personas que la amaban.

Llegó hasta el pozo y decidió regresar la época feudal. De seguro sus amigos estaban angustiados por la salud de Kagome.

Y no se había equivocado, cuando volvió fue severamente interrogado durante largo rato, sólo lo dejaron marchar cuando les entregó toda la información.

Hubiera deseado volver de inmediato a la época de la muchacha, pero ya era tarde y no estaba seguro que su familia lo recibiera de buena manera, considerando que precisamente él, era el único responsable de protegerla, sin embargo había fallado, y eso era algo imperdonable, sobre todo para sí mismo. Soltó la milésima maldición de la noche, ni siquiera eso había conseguido hacerlo bien.

Saltó a una rama cerca de la copa de un árbol donde lograba observar con claridad el pozo. Era imposible que ella apareciera por ahí, pero de algún modo ver aquel lugar era un vago consuelo.

A la mañana siguiente entró en el pozo para viajar a la casa de la joven. Al llegar notó que no había nadie. De seguro todos se habían marchado a visitarla al hospital. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hasta allá, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?. Era muy probable que su presencia sólo la hiciera sentir aún peor.

Desde abajo observó la ventana de daba a la habitación de la muchacha. Entrar allí sería una tortura para él. Aquel lugar estaba impregnado con su dulce aroma. Soltó un gruñido y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar más tarde.

Luego de dar cientos de vueltas entre la cabaña, el pozo y por toda la aldea, volvió a la época actual. Iba camino a la casa cuando escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras. Primero vio aparecer a Sota, seguido de la madre de Kagome. Se sintió algo nervioso y temeroso de cómo fuera a recibirlo.

Hola amigo con orejas de perro —saludó Sota con la misma cordialidad de siempre— Mi hermana continúa en el hospital —le informó antes de entrar en su casa.

Hola Inuyasha—saludó la mujer con la misma actitud de su hijo, lo cual lo tranquilizó.

Hola señora… —saludó nervioso— ¿Co… cómo se encuentra… Kagome? —logró preguntar.

Ella está bien. Mañana saldrá del hospital —informó— Inuyasha, me gustaría hablar contigo —señaló provocándole un escalofrío al hanyou, tragando en seco, sólo logró asentir con la cabeza en respuesta— Ven, sentémonos allí —indicó, guiándolo hacia un asiento de piedra junto al árbol sagrado. Una vez sentados, la vio hurgar en el interior de su cartera, sacó algo y se lo extendió— Quiero devolverte esto —indicó dejando el objeto en la mano del joven, quien observó turbado que se trataba del pequeño frasco que contenían los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon.

Pero… esto…esto es… —balbuceó confundido.

Ese objeto pertenece a tu mundo… un mundo que es diferente al de mi hija —manifestó la mujer alzando la vista para observar el árbol sagrado que estaba junto a ellos— Inuyasha, quiero pedirte que liberes a Kagome de la responsabilidad de buscar esos fragmentos —solicitó con voz serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha palideció, sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía de pronto, como si hubiera sido transportado a un lugar oscuro y frio. La sangre parecía agolparse en su cabeza, podría jurar que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Sé que está enojada porque Kagome resultó herida —logró articular después de un largo silencio.

Te equivocas. No estoy molesta contigo. Durante todo este tiempo has protegido a Kagome, mientras cumplían su misión, y sé que muchas veces has arriesgado tu vida por ella —aclaró la mujer, luego de una pausa continuó— Desde hace un tiempo que he notado una profunda tristeza en los ojos de mi hija. Confío en ella y por eso no he querido indagar el motivo. Pero el que haya permanecido tanto tiempo en casa, me da a entender que ha tomado una decisión —señaló.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, apretando los puños que descansaban sobre sus muslos, y permaneció en silencio.

Toda madre desea fervientemente la felicidad de sus hijos. Y yo deseo más que nada que Kagome y Sota vivan una vida muy feliz y en paz, rodeados de amor —continuó la madre de la joven— ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó observándolo con atención.

Sí… —susurró.

Con tu ayuda, estoy segura que Kagome volverá a encontrar su camino hacia esa felicidad.

Yo… yo también deseo que ella sea feliz —confesó el joven, sin levantar la cabeza, en un intento por ocultar su mirada llena de aflicción.

Lo sé, y te lo agradezco —dijo la mujer tocándole con suavidad el hombro— Discúlpame si no puedo pedirte que regreses a visitarnos. Eso sólo les causaría más dolor a ambos —admitió apenada.

Esta vez el joven la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su pecho se contraía. No volver a verla… Nunca más…

El sólo pensamiento laceraba su corazón. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en el momento en que ambos tuvieran que despedirse. Más bien, nunca quiso dar cabida en su mente a esa posibilidad, a pesar de que era inevitable. Kagome algún día tenía que regresar definitivamente a su mundo, una vez que reunieran todos los fragmentos y derrotaran a Naraku.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba viviendo esa horrible realidad. Debía marcharse y jamás volver a verla… ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?.

¡Mamá, alguien te llama por teléfono! —gritó Sota desde la puerta de entrada.

¡Iré enseguida! —respondió su madre— Inuyasha, al menos quédate a cenar con nosotros.

Gracias señora, pero es mejor que me marche ahora —se negó levantándose.

Está bien, te entiendo. Cuídate mucho —se despidió la mujer haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de caminar hacia su casa.

Inuyasha la observó alejarse, y levantó la vista hacia la conocida ventada de la habitación, a la cual se había infiltrado en tantas ocasiones. Una suave brisa agitó su largo cabello plateado, al igual que las ramas del Goshinboku. El sonido de las hojas captó su atención. Caminó a paso lento hasta el árbol en el cual fue sellado por cincuenta años. En este mismo lugar la conoció, pero en otro tiempo, de una manera por demás misteriosa o más bien milagrosa.

Kagome —susurró con voz quebrada.

Su mente comenzó a evocar tantos momentos compartidos con ella, llenos de felicidad, y otros tristes, los peligros que vivieron y tantos recuerdos graciosos junto a sus amigos. Levantó su mano para ver el frasco que contenía los fragmentos de aquella perla, que si bien sabía sólo traía desgracias, fue gracias a ella había podido conocerla. Apretó el recipiente con fuerza.

Maldición… maldición… maldición —masculló lleno de impotencia. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla, se deshizo de ella bruscamente. Y se alejó corriendo hasta el pozo, lanzándose dentro para volver a su propia época.

Llegó hasta la cabaña de Kaede, mientras todos bebían té. Shippo dormía, junto con Kirara, después de lamentarse por horas, debido a que no logró ver a Kagome.

Inuyasha —musitó Sango al notar la rígida expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Ten. Tú te harás cargo de ellos —ordenó ásperamente al monje, a quien le entregó los fragmentos.

¿Los fragmentos de la señorita Kagome? —inquirió preocupado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos— Esto significa...

Ella se quedará en el lugar al que pertenece —respondió a la pregunta no formulada—Mañana partiremos a la siguiente región —informó con rudeza y luego salió de la cabaña.

Eso quiere decir… que Kagome… no regresará —musitó Sango con tristeza. Kaede sólo lanzó un suspiro acongojado, moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Tal parece que esta vez es definitivo —murmuró Miroku observando los fragmentos.

¿Es que acaso Inuyasha no hará nada? —preguntó la exterminadora muy enojada.

Creo que no, Sango. Si trajo los fragmentos consigo, es porque no tiene intenciones de regresar a buscar a la señorita Kagome —respondió el monje.

¡Qué sujeto tan insensible! —exclamó Sango.

Te equivocas. El que más sufrirá la ausencia de la señorita, será precisamente él —aclaró Miroku con preocupación.

¡Entonces es un idiota! —rectificó Sango, y justo en ese instante el hayou volvió a entrar a la cabaña.

¡Qué! —ladró al ver que todos lo observaban aterrados, al creer que los había escuchado.

Na… nada —tartamudeó Miroku— ¿Algo más que quieras decirnos? —preguntó nervioso.

Olvidé entregarte otro fragmento —respondió buscando entre sus ropas.

¿Otro fragmento? ¿Pero cuándo lo encontraste? —preguntó Miroku extrañado.

No lo encontré. Fue Kikyo quien me lo entregó la otra noche —respondió— ¡Demonios!. No lo encuentro —gruño revolviendo sus ropas.

¡¿Lo perdiste?! —exclamó la joven exterminadora con incredulidad.

No está —informó luego de buscar.

Quizás se te cayó durante la lucha —indicó el monje, poniéndose de pie— Debemos buscarlo, antes de que algún monstruo lo encuentre primero.

Estuvieron horas buscando el fragmento en el lugar donde Kagome fue atacada. Sango por su lado buscó en el trayecto a la cabaña. Inuyasha volvió al bosque donde Kikyo se lo dio, recorrió el mismo camino, pero tampoco logró encontrarlo.

Cuando salió del bosque, sin éxito, cuando otra idea cruzó por su mente, y caminó en dirección al pozo.

Rato después Miroku llegó al mismo lugar. Vio que Inuyasha permanecía inmóvil observando el interior del pozo.

Creo que no está por ningún lado —indicó el monje. Arrugó el ceño extrañado de no recibir respuesta, y de pronto creyó comprender su actitud— ¿Piensas que pudiste haberlo perdido en el hogar de la señorita Kagome? —preguntó.

No lo sé —respondió en un laxo murmullo, sin despegar la vista del pozo.

¿Irás a comprobarlo? —pregunto cauteloso.

No —respondió conciso, tras un largo silencio.

Pero Inuyasha, tenemos que encontrar ese fragmento —señaló Miroku— Debes ir hasta allá y cerciorarte —agregó. Inuyasha lo miró por primera vez, sorprendido pero de inmediato su expresión se endureció.

¡No iré! —contradijo enojado— Además, si está en ese lugar, al menos el maldito de Naraku no logrará poner sus sucias manos en él.

Sin ese fragmento, la perla no estará completa —le recordó.

¡Ya lo sé! —dijo irritado— Cuando encontremos los demás, ya pensaré en algo —manifestó alejándose— De todos modos, mañana nos iremos de aquí —agregó resuelto.

Tal y como fue dictaminado por el hanyou, a la mañana siguiente el grupo partió en busca de los fragmentos restantes. Shippo fue dejado en la aldea, ya que sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo, y también le encomendaron volver a buscar en el área el fragmento perdido, con ayuda de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha no tenía planeado regresar pronto. Quería alejarse de aquella maldita aldea, a como diera lugar, o de lo contrario no podría controlar el impulso de ir a verla, sin que la Perla de Shikon tuviera algo que ver en ello.

En un tiempo muy lejano, Kagome regresaba a su hogar, luego de su breve hospitalización. Sus amigas, Hojo, y por supuesto su familia, habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida. Comieron y rieron, mientras el trio de amigas cantaba canciones populares para animar la velada. Más tarde decidieron que era hora de retirarse, ya que la muchacha aún estaba convaleciente y necesita descansar. Se despidieron, prometiendo regresar pronto a visitarla.

Subió a su cuarto acompañada de su madre, al entrar a su habitación, su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el escritorio. Ahogó una exclamación al notar que los fragmentos ya no estaban.

Inuyasha se los ha llevado —comunicó su madre, como si leyera su mente— Yo decidí devolvérselos —agregó estudiando la reacción de su hija.

¿Qué? —musitó turbada. Es cierto, ella tuvo muchas veces la intensión de devolver los fragmentos, pero jamás se atrevió, porque sabía que aquello significaría el adiós definitivo. Y al final él se los había llevado. No volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

Ahora podrás continuar viviendo una vida normal hija —concluyó la mujer, acariciando el cabello de la joven— Inuyasha lo ha comprendido y aceptó liberarte de esa búsqueda.

Entonces él estuvo de acuerdo —susurró dolida casi para sí misma.

Descansa ahora, cariño —pidió su madre, saliendo del cuarto.

Caminó como una autómata hasta su ventana, la abrió permitiendo que entrara el aire nocturno, sentía un ahogo y una dolorosa presión en su pecho. Cerró un momento los ojos y luego los abrió levantando la vista al cielo, donde titilaban algunas estrellas.

Inuyasha había aceptado cortar para siempre el lazo que los unía. ¿Así de fácil?. ¿Tomó tal resolución sin ningún tipo de remordimiento?.

Si bien, tenía muy claro que él no la amaba, al menos creía que sí sentía un gran afecto por ella. Su excesivo instinto de protección. Sus contantes celos y posesividad. Sus muy poco recurrentes signos de ternura. Le hicieron creer que siquiera había algo de cariño entre ellos. ¿Era posible que todo aquello no significara nada para él?.

No —susurró. Eso no podía ser cierto. Salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Su familia ya estaba descansando, por lo que nadie notó que salía de la casa. Corrió hasta el pozo, notando que se encontraba cubierto. De seguro su abuelo lo había sellado. Se apoyó en la vieja madera. Permaneció en la misma posición por largo rato, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo —se preguntó, apretando los puños.

Ya todo estaba terminado entre ellos. Cada cual se encontraba en el lugar al que pertenecía. Inuyasha ahora sería libre para ir junto a Kikyo. Ella ya no significaría una carga para él, ni un obstáculo entre ellos dos.

Después de todo ella había decidido volver a su hogar en primer lugar. Cómo podría reprochar que él se beneficiara de eso

Él por fin sería feliz, y eso era lo que ella siempre deseó.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y salió de aquel lugar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, decidida a no volver a entrar. Caminó de regreso a su casa, pero se detuvo al pasar frente al árbol sagrado. Lo observó con tristeza y nostalgia.

Debo olvidarlo… —dijo con aflicción— Inuyasha —susurró al viento que agitaba suavemente las ramas del árbol, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero sin conseguirlo.

Kirara volaba por la orilla de un profundo acantilado, con Sango sobre su lomo. La joven exterminadora observaba intranquila en todas las direcciones, desde que comenzó la búsqueda a través de aquellas sinuosas y escarpadas montañas. Sin embargo, la exploración, hasta el momento, había resultado ser infructuosa.

No está por este lugar. Regresemos Kirara—pidió a la enorme gata, que soltó un rugido obedeciendo la orden.

¿Tuvieron suerte? —preguntó el monje cuando descendieron.

No. No hay rastro de él —respondió

¿Hacia dónde pudo haberse dirigido? —murmuró el monje preocupado.

Excelencia, suba. Busquemos tras esa otra montaña —indicó la joven.

Está bien —accedió Miroku subiendo al lomo de Kirara, detrás de la muchacha.

Recorrieron un largo trecho, cuando un resplandor llamo la atención del monje.

¡Por ahí! —exclamó el joven monje, señalando en dirección a una profunda quebrada, desde donde se podía divisar aquella extraña luz.

Vamos Kirara —pidió la muchacha.

Cuando tuvieron mejor visibilidad, pudieron comprobar que se trataba de la persona a la cual habían estado buscando durante muchas horas.

Es Inuyasha —confirmó Sango— Está luchando contra ese gigantesco monstruo.

Pues aquí vamos de nuevo —dijo Miroku con sarcasmo.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? —reclamó la joven molesta.

Vamos a ayudarle, antes de que vuelvan a herirlo —dijo el joven monje.

Habían estado deambulando por varias semanas, recorriendo región tras región, buscando cualquier indicio que los llevara a encontrar algún fragmento. Sin embargo, todos los esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

Lo peor de la situación, era el comportamiento irracional que había adoptado Inuyasha. Parecía no sentir ningún interés en meditar los peligros. Se lanzaba a luchar con cuanto monstruo se encontraban en el camino. Tampoco parecía importarle en lo más mínimo salir herido en aquellos arriesgados enfrentamientos, y la violencia con la que actuaba era definitivamente alarmante para sus amigos.

Casi no utilizaba el real poder de colmillo de acero. En su lugar optaba por destazar a sus oponentes, tan solo blandiendo su espada.

¡¿Pero qué hace?! —exclamó Sango asustada, al ver que sin meditar las consecuencias, se arrojaba a las afiladas fauces del monstruo.

Acércame al suelo, Kirara—ordenó el monje, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó sobre la tierra, corriendo en dirección al monstruo— ¡Sango! —gritó, y la exterminadora comprendió de inmediato.

La joven lanzó su hiraikotsu contra las extremidades del monstruo, logrando dar un certero ataque, haciendo trizas tres de sus patas, con lo cual la bestia perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo, antes de caer logró aprisionar a Inuyasha entre sus afilados colmillos.

¡No puedo absorberlo mientras tenga atrapado a Inuyasha! —exclamó el monje desesperado. Utilizó su báculo, junto con un pergamino para intentar al menos aturdirlo y conseguir que soltara al hanyou.

Inuyasha pese a tener un filoso diente clavado en el estómago, agitó enfurecido su espada, cortando la parte superior del monstruo, pero no consiguió acabar con él. Cayó al suelo, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, cubriéndose el vientre, el cual se encontraba empapado en sangre. Aún así volvió a levantarse apoyándose en colmillo de acero.

Sango atacó nuevamente, y volvió a herir al monstruo, esta vez en la cabeza, y el hanyou aprovecho ese último ataque para utilizar el viento cortante.

¡Acabaré contigo, monstruo maldito! —gritó enajenado lanzando el fulminante ataque, partiéndolo en dos. Luego de lo cual Miroku terminó por absorberlo.

¡¿Podrías dejar de cometer este tipo de tonterías?! —preguntó Sango, furiosa.

¡Nadie les pidió que intervinieran! —renegó el mitad demonio.

¡Por poco te mata! —exclamó aún más enojada.

¡Feh! —soltó una exclamación indolente.

Sango tiene razón al estar molesta, Inuyasha —intervino Miroku— Tal parece que no te importa que te hieran o que lleguen a matarte. ¿Es que acaso estás buscando morir? —inquirió con dureza, mirándolo con total seriedad. El hanyou sólo lo observó en silencio, entornando los ojos.

¡Déjenme en paz! —profirió molesto, girándose para alejarse de ellos.

¿Haces esto porque estas deprimido por haberte separado de la señorita Kagome? —inquirió. Inuyasha se volteó para verlo furioso, sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú mismo, quien no quiso aclararle las cosas a ella —agregó implacable.

Ya basta, Miroku —gruño amenazante.

¿Crees que se hubiera marchado, si tú le hubieras dicho lo que sientes por ella? —insistió.

¡Dije que ya basta! —repitió rojo de ira.

¿Pretendes condenarlos a ambos a vivir infelices. Y morir con esa verdad atorada en tu interior? —continuó sin intimidarse, a pesar que vio a Inuyasha caminar hasta él lleno de furia. Lo cogió de sus ropas zamarreándolo, ante la consternación de Sango.

¡Guárdate tus sermones! —vociferó— ¡Te recuerdo que fue ella la que decidió marcharse y dejarme!.

¿Y olvidaste por qué lo hizo?. Volviste a confundirla con la sacerdotisa Kikyo —señaló el monje soportando la agresión— ¿Puedes acaso comprender, aunque sea un poco su dolor? ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella viera a otro hombre en ti? —preguntó sin piedad.

Inuyasha pestañeó impactado por su pregunta. Y su mente involuntariamente dibujo aquella escena. Una Kagome que se encontraba soñando y que al despertar lo llamaba " _Kouga_ " de una forma en extremo cariñosa.

El solo pensamiento hizo que la sangre le hirviera de furia. Luego soltó a Miroku con brusquedad.

¿No es agradable, verdad? —dijo Miroku leyendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

La diferencia es que Kagome jamás haría algo así —aseguró Sango, Kirara emitió un pequeño maullido en apoyo.

Sólo observó a sus amigos con una expresión resentida, ya que no tenía argumentos para contradecir esas palabras. Tuvo la intensión de escapar de esas reprimendas, pero el dolor en el estómago le recordó que estaba seriamente herido.

Maldición —gruño cayendo sobre su rodilla.

Será mejor que primero curemos esa herida —manifestó Miroku.

Excelencia, creo que lo mejor sería volver a la aldea —señaló Sango.

Sí, tienes razón —aceptó el monje.

¡¿De qué hablan?!. Aún no hemos encontrado ningún fragmento —protestó el joven mitad bestia, haciendo una mueca de dolor— ¡No volveremos!.

Lo siento Inuyasha, pero nadie aquí pidió tu opinión —indicó el monje.

Es verdad —apoyó la exterminadora. El joven sólo gruñó malhumorado, aceptando que no le ganaría a esos dos.

Se vieron forzados a detenerse a medio camino, al recordar que aquella noche habría luna nueva. Por lo que buscaron una cueva en la cual ocultar a Inuyasha, antes que su apariencia se debilitara al convertirse en humano.

La herida no había alcanzado a sanar del todo, por lo que al llegar la noche, debido a la transformación a un ser humano normal, la herida se agudizó. Por un momento creyeron que no conseguiría sobrevivir aquella noche, la fiebre y el dolor lo mantuvieron en un permanente estado de inconsciencia. Enviaron a Kirara en busca del mapache Hachi, ya que debían trasladar al hanyou de regreso a la aldea, en cuanto amaneciera, si es que lograba ver la luz del amanecer.

Continuará…..

Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo...

También agradezco a

: Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad que para esta historia era más que necesario conservar la personalidad, o no tendría mucho sentido hacer un fic basado en el original. Igual, te invito a leer una historia anterior, que esta completa, aunque es algo larga, y además de otra que estoy comenzando a actualizar, después de mucho tiempo. (en realidad esta hisotoria, como dije antes, se hizo a modo de disculpa XD )

Tsukino Serena Chiba : Actualizado!, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

espero más comentarios. un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo III

Bien, acá les dejo el Capítulo III de esta historia.

Espero les guste.

Kagome levantó la vista de su libro de álgebra y alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, para desperezar sus músculos agarrotados. Al día siguiente tendría un examen y debía concentrarse.

Se levantó de su escritorio para abrir la ventana, y dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco. Aspiró la fragancia de la briza nocturna y sonrió complacida. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al instante, cuando se dio cuenta que era noche de luna nueva. Y como le sucedía con cada recuerdo, volvieron a agitarse sus fantasmas internos.

Hoy era el día en que Inuyasha perdía sus poderes de demonio y se convertía en un frágil humano. Era inevitable que su corazón se agitara, ante la aflicción de pensar si se encontraba a salvo. Oró internamente para que así fuera.

Quiso tranquilizarse al pensar que sus amigos harían todo para protegerlo del peligro, aun así la inquietud no se desvanecía de su interior y le oprimía el corazón.

Casi tres meses habían pasado sin saber de ellos. Los extrañaba tanto y constantemente se preguntaba si estarían bien. O si acaso se habían vuelto a enfrentar al demonio Naraku, aquel pensamiento le causó un helado escalofrío.

El suave toque de la puerta la trajo de vuelta a su propia realidad. Era su madre quien le traía una taza de té y algunos bocadillos para apoyarla en sus estudios.

Sonrió agradecida. Ella también estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas que la ayudaban y protegían en todo momento. Su familia y sus amigos. Y no podía evitar la culpa, al no poder dejar de sentir que su corazón al igual que su alma, estaban incompletos.

Dos días más tarde el grupo retornó finalmente a la aldea. Shippo y Kaede fueron a su encuentro. El pequeño zorro les recriminó la larga ausencia, sobre todo a Inuyasha, ya que por aquel prolongado viaje, él no pudo ir a la casa de Kagome para traerla de regreso. Los adultos se miraron unos a otros. En realidad nadie era capaz de decirle la verdad al pequeño. Que Kagome ya no volvería con ellos.

El hanyou se sentía demasiado débil y adolorido, como para aplicarle su habitual coscorrón de correctivo. Además, él menos que nadie quería hablar sobre el tema, ni tampoco contarle la verdad.

Kaede lo curó en silencio, observándolo de vez en cuando con una mirada por demás inquisitiva. La incomodidad del joven era evidente, pero se esforzaba por ignorarla, sin embargo con su agresivo carácter, no consiguió contenerse por mucho tiempo.

¡Si vas a decir algo, dilo de una vez anciana! —estalló rabioso.

¿No vas a ir por ella? —preguntó con suavidad, aplicando un ungüento hecho de hierbas medicinales sobre la herida.

No —fue su escueta respuesta, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

¿Mi hermana Kikyo, tiene algo que ver con esa decisión? —preguntó concentrada en su labor.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó a su vez molesto.

Nada en especial. Sólo intento comprender —respondió la anciana, esperando la respuesta del joven mitad demonio.

Kikyo no tiene nada que ver en esto —respondió luego de un largo silencio. Observó a la anciana que no decía una palabra, como si esperara que él continuara hablando. Lanzó un gruñido exasperado, dándose por vencido— La madre de Kagome fue la que me entregó los fragmentos, y me pidió que no volviera a buscarla —confesó finalmente.

¿Y por qué su madre te pediría semejante cosa? —preguntó la anciana, extrañada— ¿Fue acaso porque salió lastimada en aquel ataque?.

No lo sé… Dijo que Kagome había tomado la decisión de volver a su casa. Que la había visto muy triste y quería que ella fuera feliz — explicó con amargura.

Entiendo —musitó la mujer— Imagino que ese es el deseo de cualquier madre. Aunque es extraño.

¿Qué cosa? —inquirió sin entender su último comentario.

Su querida hija fue seriamente herida, pero dices que su petición fue en razón de su felicidad —explicó.

¿Y eso qué? —preguntó aún más confundido.

Ella sabía que tú te encargas de protegerla. Y lo que pasó, no fue más que una situación desafortunada —manifestó la anciana— Sin embargo, el corazón de Kagome fue lastimado también, y eso es algo que tú no has sabido proteger. Por eso pienso, que tal vez su madre sólo desea alejarla de quien lastima sus sentimientos —dijo observando la expresión de culpa en el joven— Dime Inuyasha, ¿Entonces qué crees que pasaría si por el contrario, tú hicieras feliz a su hija?. Es algo que no puedo evitar preguntarme.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, mientras su mente intentaba procesar las palabras de la anciana y sobre todo aquella última pregunta. Es verdad que la madre de Kagome le pidió que la dejara libre, debido a la tristeza que veía en ella, y no porque él fracasara en su papel de protector. Entonces… si él…

Ahora descansa—pidió la anciana al terminar de vendar su vientre— O esa herida no acabará de sanar —advirtió y luego salió de la cabaña.

El joven mitad demonio exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia. Se tumbó de lado, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor. Haberse transformado en humano con aquella herida, sólo había hecho retrasar su recuperación. Eso lo hacía odiar aún más esa débil condición humana.

Desde que salió de la aldea, se había enfrentado a cuanto monstruo o demonio encontró en el camino. Sólo eso lograba mitigar en parte su rabia y frustración. Pero ahora se encontraba allí nuevamente, tan cerca de ese maldito pozo, reprimiendo a duras penas el deseo de atravesarlo para ir a buscarla. Lo único bueno de aquella estúpida herida, era que le impedía moverse con libertad.

Un par de horas más tarde, el grupo regresaba a la cabaña, luego de ayudar a Kaede a recolectar algunas hierbas medicinales y de ir a buscar algo de comida.

Quedaron consternados luego de entrar en la pequeña choza.

No esta —murmuró Shippo.

¡Ese tonto!. ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? —regañó Sango.

Excelencia… —dijo Kaede, mirando al joven.

Sí, yo también imagino dónde puede estar —asintió el monje comprendiendo la mirada de la anciana— Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a buscarlo —indicó saliendo de la habitación.

Sus sospechas fueron acertadas, ya que su amigo se encontraba junto al pozo. Notó en la mirada de Inuyasha una mezcla de anhelo y tristeza.

Concluyó que lo mejor era no acercarse. Él necesitaba aclarar su mente y tomar la decisión de qué hacer, por sí mismo.

Se mantuvo oculto tras un arbusto, esperando ver qué haría el joven mitad demonio. Luego de largos minutos el hanyou apretó los puños y giró para alejarse, caminando con dificultad.

¡Uh! ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decidirse? —se que quejó Sango frustrada. Miroku la miró sobresaltado, ya que no la había sentido llegar a su lado.

Inuyasha es muy orgulloso y testarudo. Sin embargo, esta vez hay otros motivos involucrados, y eso hace que le cueste aún más decidirse —manifestó el monje.

¿Se refiere a la madre de Kagome? —preguntó Sango, recordando lo que esa tarde les había contado Kaede.

Así es —asintió el joven— Aunque, también creo que Inuyasha se siente lastimado, por haber sido abandonado por la señorita Kagome.

¡Pero si él mismo tuvo la culpa! —reprochó la exterminadora.

Él lo sabe. Sin embargo, pienso que nunca se imaginó que ella tomaría una medida tan drástica como dejarlo. Supongo que el sufrimiento del abandono continúa siendo el mismo, haya tenido la culpa o no —reflexionó el joven— Sólo nos queda esperar y ver qué es más fuerte.

¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó la anciana, cuando ambos jóvenes regresaron a la cabaña.

Sí, por lo menos se encuentra en la aldea —informó el monje— Es mejor dejarlo solo. Inuyasha tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Llegó hasta el pie del Goshinboku, y se sentó entre sus gruesas raíces, descansando la espalda contra el grueso tronco y cerró los ojos, intentando sin mucho éxito, relajar la tensión de sus músculos.

Kagome —susurró abriendo sus ojos dorados— Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en ese momento. Su herida ya tiene que estar curada. ¿Aún me detestas? ¿Sigues sin querer volver a mi lado? ¿Me extrañas… aunque sea sólo un poco? —se preguntaba afligido— ¡Aah! ¡Tonta! ¡Más te vale que así sea! —gruñó resentido.

Kagome estornudó con fuerza. Las personas de la biblioteca la miraron con reproche y a pesar de no tener la culpa, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

¿Acaso estás resfriada? —preguntó Eri en voz baja.

No, creo que no —contestó insegura.

Seguramente alguien se acordó de ti —opinó Ayumi. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en un joven de ojos dorados y mal carácter. Pero sacudió la cabeza descartando de inmediato aquella absurda idea.

No lo creo —dijo con algo de tristeza.

Debes cuidarte Kagome. Hasta hace poco tu salud era muy frágil—advirtió su amiga Ayumi.

¡Les aseguro que me siento bien! —aclaró alzando la voz, recibiendo nuevas miradas de reprobación.

Subía las escaleras con desgano. Había sido un largo día, por la mañana tuvo examen de inglés. Y luego se reunió en la biblioteca con sus amigas. Para colmo su madre y Sota, se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, visitando a unos familiares. Y su abuelo había viajado a unas aguas termales con un grupo de su edad. No tenía ánimos para comer sola. Quizás lo mejor era tomar un baño relajante e irse a la cama temprano, resolvió cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera.

¡Higurashi! —la llamó alguien a su espalda. Era Hojo que subía corriendo tras ella.

Hola Hojo —saludó cuando el joven llegó a su lado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —preguntó extrañada de su visita.

Discúlpame por no avisarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo —dijo el joven intentando recuperar el aliento.

¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, siendo azotada por un mal presentimiento.

Ven conmigo, por favor —pidió el joven, guiándola hasta el asiento de piedra cerca del árbol sagrado, donde la instó a sentarse— Higurashi, quiero saber si tus sentimientos por mí han cambiado —pidió el joven mirándola con ansiedad.

¿¡Eh!? —exclamó sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa— Hojo… yo —balbuceó nerviosa.

Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia —declaró el joven tomándole ambas manos con gentileza— Esta vez necesito escuchar tu respuesta —pidió.

Kagome enmudeció, todavía no estaba preparada para recibir aquella petición, a decir verdad jamás lo estaría. Hojo era un chico de buenos sentimientos, pero eso no le importaba a su tonto y necio corazón. En verdad hubiera deseado sentir algo por él. Sin embargo, en sus sentimientos, en su corazón y en su alma entera sólo existía Inuyasha. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo, nunca podría, y era el momento de aceptarlo.

Hojo… me siento halagada de que tengas esos sentimientos por mí… A pesar de que yo no los merezca —manifestó con sinceridad— Pero no puedo aceptar. No sería correcto que lo hiciera —reconoció apenada.

Quizás ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Dije que esperaría, pero creí que el tiempo que ha trascurrido sería suficiente —reflexionó el joven confundido.

No es eso —negó Kagome— Es sólo que…

¿Estás enamorada de otra persona? —preguntó el joven. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se soltó del agarre de sus manos y se puso de pie. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué responder, la sinceridad de sus palabras podría lastimarlo aún más, y era lo que menos deseaba para un chico tan gentil como él.

Hojo, no… yo… yo no quiero lastimarte —balbuceaba con nerviosismo.

Entonces es cierto —confirmó apenado. La muchacha se giró viéndolo dolida— Creo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido. Aún así pensé que lograría ganarme tu corazón.

Hojo, realmente quise intentarlo —se excusó avergonzada— Pensé que con el tiempo, podría llegar a sentir algo por ti.

Pero… quizás… si lo intentaras de nuevo —expresó esperanzado. Acercándose a ella—Higurashi, yo puedo esperar un poco más.

No es cuestión de tiempo —aseveró.

Por favor Higurashi… Por favor Kagome—rectificó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha— Sólo una vez más —pidió desesperado. Acercándola hacia él, para abrazarla con fuerza. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— Prometo que esta vez lo lograré.

No… no puedo —negó intentando separase, pero él ejercía mucha fuerza— Hojo, déjame ir —pidió con voz trémula.

Te quiero mucho Kagome —expresó el joven sin dejar de abrazarla.

Suéltame Hojo, por favor —volvió a suplicar.

¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!—rugió una conocida voz.

De pronto, se vio sorpresivamente liberada del abrazo de Hojo, cuando alguien lo sujetó por el hombro tirando de él con fuerza, alejándolo con suma brusquedad de ella. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a un furioso Inuyasha.

Pero… qué… tú eres… —balbuceaba Hojo confundido y aterrado.

¡Infeliz! ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarla! ¡O te mataré! —vociferó rojo de furia, con una mirada asesina que hizo temblar al joven.

Inuyasha —susurró, cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, mirándolo como si se tratara de una ilusión. El hanyou pareció olvidar por un segundo su estado de ira, y la miró tan intensamente que hizo estremecer su corazón.

Hojo observó a uno y luego al otro, ambos parecieron olvidarse de él, y de todo lo que los rodeaba. Vio la expresión de Kagome y entonces lo entendió. Los ojos chocolate le brillaban llenos de amor. Su rostro se veía muy hermoso. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, cuando comprendió que esos profundos sentimientos pertenecían a otra persona, y que por más que lo intentara, jamás iban a estar dirigidos a él.

Es mejor que me marche —anunció con voz triste— Discúlpame Higurashi, no quise incomodarte.

Hojo… descuida —negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándolo— Perdóname…

Todo está bien —aseguró con una ligera sonrisa. Miró a Inuyasha y a la joven, luego hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó, bajo la fulminante y rencorosa mirada del hanyou.

Inuyasha —lo llamó, luego que Hojo desapareciera por las escaleras. El joven se tensó y se giró para verla.

¡¿Qué demonios hacías con ese sujeto?! —la increpó con brusquedad.

¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella a su vez, ignorando su actitud agresiva.

Yo… bueno… yo… —masculló intentando hilar alguna respuesta— La otra vez… yo… yo extravié un fragmento de la perla... y quería comprobar si estaba en este lugar —respondió nervioso.

¿Por un fragmento?… Entiendo —musitó intentando ocultar la desilusión. " _Así que sólo vino por la perla… como siempre_ ", pensó herida. Sin mirarlo, pasó junto a él, caminando hacia el árbol sagrado, que estaba junto a ellos. El joven la miró desconcertado y la siguió en silencio— Bien… no he sentido la presencia de ningún fragmento. Así que puedo asegurarte que no está aquí —informó mirando el árbol en lugar de verlo a él.

Kagome —susurró a su espalda. Empuñó sus manos. Maldiciendo en su mente _. ¿Por qué demonios dije esa tontería? No… ¡No!… Eso no era lo que deseaba decir_ , se recriminaba desesperado.

Si eso es todo, entonces ya puedes regresar a tu época —indicó con frialdad, negándose a mirarlo, estaba dispuesta a marchar hacia su casa, cuando sintió que la mano de Inuyasha se aferraba a su antebrazo, impidiéndole alejarse. Iba a protestar, pero ahogó una exclamación, cuando tiró de ella sin ninguna delicadeza, para luego envolverla entre sus fuertes brazos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, conteniendo el aliento, ante aquella inesperada acción.

Te… te he extrañado tanto —confesó el joven con voz quebrada, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello azabache, inundándose de su dulce aroma, el cual había añorado hasta la locura— He vivido en un maldito infierno desde que te fuiste.

Inu…yasha —musitó sobrecogida, parpadeando repetidamente, a medida que su ojos se nublaban a causa de las lágrimas. Levantó las manos que mantenía a sus costados, abrazándose a la cintura de joven hanyou, hundiendo el rostro en el duro pecho masculino. No había forma que pudiera resistirse a él. Para qué negar que también ella también lo había añorado día tras día.

Kagome —susurró con voz ronca, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo. Sentía como si poco a poco regresara a la vida. Sólo ahora comprendía en plenitud, cuánta falta le había hecho esa mujer. Tenía tanto que decir, sin embargo no quería apartarse de ella— Perdóname… yo… jamás quise lastimarte —aseguró apoyando la mejilla sobre el cabello de la joven— Por favor… quédate a mi lado —suplicó.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, aquellas palabras, si bien la llenaban de felicidad, al mismo tiempo la hicieron temblar presa del pánico. Deseaba tan desesperadamente permanecer a su lado, que no habría dudado un segundo en prometerle que jamás volvería a separarse de él. No obstante, sabía que aquello significaría volver a sufrir una y otra vez, al tener que conformarse con las sobras de su cariño… No creía ser capaz de soportarlo.

También existía el miedo y la incertidumbre de la clase de persona en la que se convertiría si consintiera quedarse a su lado, sin conseguir jamás el ilusorio nivel de amor que anhelaba de parte de él.

Reunió valor y lo empujó con suavidad para que la soltara.

No puedo —respondió con un hilo de voz, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó confundido— ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

No se trata simplemente de estar o no enojada —respondió

¡Entonces de qué demonios se trata!. ¡¿Es que ya no quieres estar conmigo?!—preguntó perdiendo la calma.

¡No! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo! —reveló enojada, elevando el tono de voz— ¡No quiero convertirme en la patética imitación de Kikyo! —gritó sin pensar, mirándolo con furia. Inuyasha la observaba atónico. De inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras, dio un paso hacia atrás aturdida, y luego se giró, dándole la espalda. No soportaba que él la viera tan vulnerable.

Yo jamás he querido que lo seas —manifestó el joven— Lo que pasó la otra vez sólo se trató de un estúpido sueño. Ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien lo que soñaba, puede que se tratara de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, no sería la primera vez que tengo ese tipo de pesadillas. Desperté desorientado y creí que aún dormía —explicó deseando que ella confiara en sus palabras— Kagome, de ningún modo podría confundirte con Kikyo.

Despierto o no… En ese instante me di cuenta que no me veías a mí, sino a ella. En tus ojos se podía leer claramente lo que aún sientes por Kikyo… Jamás has dejado de amarla —explicó, elevando la mirada hacia las ramas del árbol sagrado— Aquella dolorosa e inevitable realidad fue un duro golpe, y sentí como si algo se hubiera despedazado en mi interior. Necesitaba alejarme, para liberarme de ese horrible sentimiento, o hubiera terminado perdiendo la cordura, quizás hasta perdiéndome a mí misma.

Kagome —susurró afligido al comprender terrible el dolor que le causó— Kikyo fue la persona más importante en mi pasado, eso es algo que no puedo negar y tú bien lo sabes. Fue la primera persona en la que confié. Por un instante, mi mayor deseo fue permanecer a su lado, pero gracias al maldito de Naraku, nos odiamos el uno al otro, y como consecuencia, me mantuvo sellado en este árbol durante cincuenta años —recordó mirando la huella que él mismo dejó en el grueso tronco— Luego tú viniste y me liberaste. Y no me refiero sólo a ese sello. Tú me liberaste en todos los sentidos posibles. Me liberaste de mi horrible soledad, de un mundo sin amigos, de un mundo… sin amor. Kagome, sólo tú me has dado más de lo que nadie me dio nunca.

Eso se llama agradecimiento… El amor es algo… diferente —indicó Kagome con una amarga ironía, secando una lágrima con brusquedad, usando el dorso de su mano.

¡Maldita sea, Kagome! —se quejó enojado. Volvió a maldecir internamente. Rascó exasperado su cabeza, preguntándose cómo diablos podría hacerle entender a esa terca y orgullosa mujer. Él, que para colmo no era nada bueno con las palabras. Dio un paso hacia ella, obligándola a volverse, y que lo vea a la cara— ¡¿Por qué demonios me lo haces tan difícil?!

¿Qué yo te lo hago difícil? —preguntó incrédula arrugando el ceño molesta.

¡Ah, como sea! —gruñó perdiendo la paciencia, tomándola sin mucha delicadeza por los hombros— ¡Todo el mundo se puede ir al mismo demonio! ¡Porque no voy a permitir que te alejes de mí! ¡¿Te quedó claro?! —advirtió amenazante.

¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —exclamó sorprendida y enojada por su típica actitud arrogante y autoritaria— ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?!... Yo no…

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando sus objeciones fueron silenciadas sorpresivamente. Parpadeó desorientada, hasta que de pronto fue consciente de la cálida humedad sobre sus labios.

No podía ser cierto. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, pensaba estupefacta, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Un intenso calor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí. Sintió la mano de Inuyasha en su cintura, sujetándola con una ruda posesividad, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Mientras en contraste, sus labios se friccionaban con timidez contra los de ella.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él, aferrándose al hitoe rojo del hanyou, mientras separaba los labios, cediendo por fin ante aquella vibrante sensación.

El beso concluyó, casi tan intempestivamente como inició. Él se separó viéndola a los ojos, se veía tan turbado como ella. Sonrojado y con un brillo casi místico en sus ojos dorados.

Kagome —susurró inseguro de su reacción.

¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó con una aguda mirada de desconfianza.

¡¿Eh?! —exclamó el joven, alzando ambas cejas con sorpresa, sin creer lo que escuchaba— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! —gruñó confundido.

Bueno, el Inuyasha que yo conozco, jamás haría… este tipo de cosas —argumentó con una mirada inquisidora.

¡Feh! —soltó, visiblemente enrojecido, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus orejas se movieron cuando escuchó el melodioso sonido de su risa.

Inuyasha —dijo sonriendo, él la miró de nuevo, pero en ese instante vio que la sonrisa se esfumaba del rostro de la joven sobresaltándolo. Kagome se observó que la mano que se aferraba a su ropa, tenía una mancha de sangre— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asustada.

Una pequeña herida, no es nada —respondió intentando restarle importancia, pero no pudo disimular muy bien la mueca de dolor. ¿Acaso aquella maldita herida había vuelto a abrirse?, pensaba enrabiado.

¡¿Qué no es nada?!. ¡Pero si estás sangrando! —exclamó sin concebir su despreocupación— Entremos en la casa. Te curaré de inmediato —señaló, jalándolo del brazo. Lo miró extrañada cuando él no se movió.

Yo… no quiero… ser una molestia —dijo nervioso.

¿A qué viene esa tontería? —inquirió extrañada de su actitud.

No creo que a tu familia le dé mucho gusto verme —expresó mortificado, pensando específicamente en la madre de la joven.

No estoy segura de lo que hablas, pero me lo explicarás después —indicó con suma seriedad— Además mi familia no está en casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Ven conmigo —ordenó. Él obedeció a regañadientes, y la siguió a la casa.

Quítate la ropa —ordenó sin pensar. Inuyasha la miró algo alterado, y ella enrojeció hasta la médula— Yo… yo… iré por el botiquín —tartamudeó nerviosa y salió de la sala.

Vio que la joven se marchaba apresuradamente de la habitación. Luego miró a su alrededor, aliviado de que su familia no estuviera en casa. Aunque tenía muy claro que tarde o temprano, debería enfrentarse a la furia de su madre, por no haberse mantenido alejado de Kagome, como se lo había pedido.

Y a decir verdad, hasta hace sólo una hora, ni siquiera tenía planeado ir a verla, sin embargo, cuando estaba descansando al pie del árbol sagrado y comenzó a recordarla, todo su ser se llenó de añoranza, y la necesidad de volver a estar con ella se volvió hasta dolorosa. Su mente se nubló por completo, y su lastimado cuerpo se movió casi por sí mismo hacia el pozo, para luego saltar en su interior, con el único anhelo de tenerla cerca.

Al llegar, notó que el abuelo de la muchacha otra vez había intentado sellar el pozo, y no pudo más que agradecer que sus hechizos y pergaminos no sirvieran para nada. Pudo olfatear de inmediato su esencia, pero junto a ella también la de ese mismo sujeto, aquello lo llenó de furia y celos. Y lo peor fue cuando lo vio abrazarla, tuvo deseos de matarlo con sus garras en ese preciso instante. No soportaba el que ese maldito muchachito se atreviera a tocarla, por lo que se abalanzó hacia ellos para apartarlo de Kagome.

Luego de eso, el mundo casi se rompe en pedazos a su alrededor, cuanto le dijo que ya no quería estar a su lado. Era una angustia y un temor insoportable. Al mismo tiempo, enrojeció al recordar que tampoco pudo controlar el deseo de besarla. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había reunido el valor para hacerlo, tan sólo sintió que era lo única forma de hacerle comprender lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado.

Cuando regresó, él ya se había despojado de la parte superior de su ropa. Arrugó el ceño, preocupada al ver que el vendaje de su vientre tenía una gran mancha de sangre.

Se arrodilló cerca de él, y comenzó a quitarle el vendaje sucio. Sus manos le temblaban levemente, aunque era comprensible, ya que después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, hacía sólo unos momentos, era muy perturbador tenerlo tan cerca, y más aún, semidesnudo.

Recuéstate —le pidió intentando sonar calmada. Él obedeció en silencio, evitando mirarla a la cara. Comenzó a desinfectar la herida con suma delicadeza, para luego aplicar un ungüento. Era algo profunda, aunque gran parte de ella había comenzado a cicatrizar, tragó en seco al pensar que pudo ser mucho peor— ¿Cuándo te lastimaron? —preguntó con voz trémula.

Hace algunos días —respondió.

¿Cómo es que aún no ha sanado?. Tus heridas suelen curarse en no más de tres días —manifestó alarmada.

Fue por la luna nueva, la herida se reabrió cuando perdí mis poderes —explicó.

Comprendo —musitó, recordando lo preocupada que estuvo ese día. Si lo hubiera sabido…

Su mano volvió a temblar, ante el miedo de que él hubiese muerto en esa batalla, y que quizás ella jamás lo hubiese sabido, pensando simplemente que él no quiso volver a verla.

Inuyasha la observó de soslayo, se veía triste y preocupada. ¿Era acaso porque le preocupaba que estuviera herido? ¿Ella todavía se preocupaba por él?. Esa era una buena señal. Su corazón latió agitado, y tuvo un enorme deseo de levantar la mano para acariciar su mejilla y borrar aquella expresión de su rostro. Pero temió que si lo hacía aquel incómodo cosquilleo que sentía en todo el cuerpo, debido a la suavidad con que su pequeña mano lo curaba, sólo se incrementaría y haría que perdiera el control. Por lo que sólo apretó la mandíbula resistiendo estoicamente aquella dulce tortura.

Debo vendarte—anunció, llamando su atención.

Ah… sí —masculló, incorporándose para quedar sentado.

Kagome se arrodilló un poco más cerca de su costado y comenzó a cubrir su abdomen con la venda. Inevitablemente debía acercase a su fornido cuerpo, para poder rodearlo con la tela, por lo que era muy consciente que otras partes de su propio cuerpo hacían contacto con él.

Por si fuera poco, le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse en su labor, la piel desnuda y bronceada tenía un aspecto satinado, los tonificados músculos, moldeados a la perfección, sólo conseguían perturbarla e incrementar el flujo de sangre en sus venas, enviado oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. No cabía duda que, pese a su singular naturaleza, Inuyasha era un hombre demasiado atractivo.

Tan irresistible, que había conseguido derribar en un instante su determinación, y la distancia que le había costado tanto interponer, en un intento de expulsar la terrible sensación de infelicidad de su vida. Y ahora no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, y menos aún del confuso camino que estaba tomando la situación entre los dos.

De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo con disimulo. Estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel, junto con esos largos cabellos que acariciaban su hombro y brazo. Tragó en seco, reteniendo la respiración, cuando ella se acercó un poco más, rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo que le hizo percibir, con una inquietante precisión, uno de sus senos.

Volvió a mirarla notando que estaba sonrojada. ¿Podría ser que estaba tan nerviosa como él?.

La vio morderse el labio inferior, lo que le hizo recordar la increíble sensación del beso que compartieron, hacía unos instantes. No lograba apartar los ojos de ella, parecía haber caído en una hipnótica fascinación.

Esta vez su mano se elevó involuntariamente, llegando hasta el rostro de la chica, acariciando con suavidad la ruborizada mejilla.

Terminó de anudar el vendaje y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, perdiéndose en la dilatada mirada ambarina, sin conseguir articular palabra. Contuvo la respiración cuando él, poco a poco inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella, mientras que su corazón latía desenfrenado. Su acercamiento le pareció eterno, el suave soplo de su cálido aliento sólo aumentaba su agitación. Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, justo antes que Inuyasha los sellara con los suyos.

Esta vez el rose de su boca fue suave y agónicamente lento, como si quisiera que aquel fuera un momento perpetuo. Su cuerpo tembló y emitió un suave jadeo, al sentir uno de los colmillos del joven mitad demonio rozar su labio inferior, fue una sensación increíble, demasiado excitante, a decir verdad todo en él era excitante para ella.

Sus orejas se movieron alertas cuando la escuchó jadear, lo cual le dio confianza y valor. Apartó la mano de la mejilla de Kagome, para hundirla en la nuca, enredando sus garras entre el sedoso cabello azabache, y con su otra mano rodeo la fina cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia, y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, pegándose a él, rozándose delicadamente. Volvió a escuchar un suave gemido, lo cual lo incitó aún más.

Inuyasha la abrazaba con fuerza, era enloquecedor sentir ese duro y poderoso cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sin embargo, parecía no ser suficiente y se abrazó a él queriendo sentirlo aún más cerca de ella. Él ahondó el beso, que de pronto se volvió exigente y osado, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, mientras que el agarre de sus manos era más firme y posesivo.

Él se separó sólo unos centímetros, para recuperar el aire, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Kagome se sentía mareada y con los labios adormecidos, hinchados por la pasión de su beso. Abrió finalmente los ojos para encontrarse con la ardiente mirada dorada. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el vientre se le contrajo, ya que jamás había visto aquel flagrante deseo brillar en sus ojos.

De pronto una duda caló en su mente como un rayo, y sintió una dolorosa punzada pecho. ¿Realmente era a ella a quién él estaba mirando? ¿Ese deseo le pertenecía a ella o en el fondo estaba destinado a Kikyo?.

Tuvo la intensión de alejarse de él. Pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó con voz ronca, entornando sus ojos dorados, como si de algún modo hubiera leído sus pensamientos— Tonta —añadió con suavidad. Volviendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho desnudo.

Se apoderó nuevamente de los labios femeninos, besándolos con ímpetu, invadiéndola, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Kagome gimió, deleitándose, entregándose por completo a la apasionada intrusión, deseando olvidar todas sus aprensiones. Ahora Inuyasha estaba ahí, a su lado, despertando en ella sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas.

Kagome —jadeó con voz profunda hasta ahora desconocida, fue inclinándose poco a poco sobre ella, pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada de dolor en el vientre— ¡Demonios! —gruñó exasperado, arrugando el ceño.

¡Tu herida! —exclamó la joven preocupada, apartándose de él para revisar el vendaje.

¡Ah, maldita sea! —se quejó enojado, recostándose en el suelo, con el ceño arrugado y una enorme sensación de frustración. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y luego soltó una melodiosa carcajada— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —refunfuñó.

¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —preguntó con astucia. Lo vio enrojecer, pero de igual modo le dirigió una furibunda mirada, apartándola de inmediato, aunque permaneció callado— Por primera vez, y por extraño que parezca, me siento muy halagada debido a la causa de ese malhumor —confió regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

El hanyou giró la cabeza para verla, y se sintió aliviado de que al menos ella no estuviera molesta por sus impulsos. A decir verdad estaba seguro que Kagome compartía los mismos deseos de… más. _¿Más?_ , se preguntó algo inquieto.

Iré a preparar algo de comer —anunció la muchacha, sacándolo de sus reflexiones— Descansa aquí un momento —le pidió y luego marchó hacia la cocina, dejándolo solo.

Lanzó un bufido. No tenía muy claro de hasta dónde se hubiera atrevido a llegar, pero definitivamente esa maldita herida interfirió apenas y en el comienzo de hasta donde hubiera deseado llegar. Aquella revelación lo sorprendió un poco. Al principio sólo quería hacerle saber que la extrañaba, y pedirle que volviera a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora eso ya no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más, la deseaba a ella, deseaba hacerla su mujer, saberla suya únicamente.

¡Maldición!. Ahora se sentía mucho más frustrado que antes.

Minutos más tarde un exquisito aroma llegó hasta su nariz. Olía a filete. El gruñido de su estómago le recordó el hambre que tenía. Sus orejas se movieron graciosamente al escuchar el melodioso tarareo que provenía de la cocina, una leve sonrisa apareció en su tosco rostro. Kagome parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Se levantó y caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, aunque sin entrar, sólo asomó un poco la cabeza, procurando no ser descubierto.

La muchacha caminaba de aquí para allá, cortando, picando, batiendo. Mientras entonaba una melodía, se veía sonriente y contenta. Muy diferente a la Kagome triste que vio hacía algunas semanas. Deseó verla siempre feliz, justo como ahora.

¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó la muchacha avergonzada, al percatarse de su presencia.

Olía bien y tengo hambre —respondió entrando a la cocina.

Siéntate aquí. Ya casi está listo —anunció con una tímida sonrisa, señalándole la silla.

No hablaron mucho durante la cena, sólo unas breves preguntas, con monosílabos en respuesta. La tensión de ambos era casi palpable, y esta vez debido de un motivo que nada tenía que ver con las peleas habituales, sino con algo mucho más íntimo y carnal. Aunque eso no impidió que Inuyasha devorara con su acostumbrada avidez el trozo de carne.

Ya es muy tarde. Mañana debo ir a la escuela —anunció la muchacha— Si quieres puedes dormir en la habitación de Sota —dijo con vacilación.

No. Yo puedo dormir ahí —respondió señalando el sofá.

Pero estarás incómodo, además debes cuidar de tu herida —dijo arrugando el ceño.

Sabes que he dormido en lugares mucho peores y con heridas más graves que esta —señaló el joven— Tú vete a descansar, yo estaré bien —ordenó, ella sólo asintió.

Está bien. Buenas noches —musitó, y luego subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Se tendió en el mullido sillón, uniendo ambas manos tras su cabeza. Exhaló un hondo suspiro. Por supuesto que era mucho más cómodo de lo que imaginó. Todo en la época de Kagome parecía ser cómodo y seguro, muy distinto a su propio mundo. Aunque, no pudo evitar recordar que la cama de la muchacha, era mucho más cómoda que un sillón. Sintió una molesta contracción en el bajo vientre. Dio una mirada a la escalera, haciendo que aquel espasmo descendiera. Soltó un leve gruñido, y optó por cerrar los ojos, obligándose a dormir con tal de no pensar, o hilar ideas indebidas.

Inuyasha ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —preguntó una voz que se escuchaba muy lejana— ¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó la voz con más energía. Abrió un poco los ojos con pereza, extrañado de encontrarse a Miroku inclinado sobre él, viéndolo con preocupación.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó terminando de abrir los ojos desconcertado.

Te hemos buscado por todas partes —reclamó Sango que se encontraba tras el monje.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó casi para sí mismo. Vio sobresaltado a su alrededor, estaba recostado junto al árbol sagrado.

Eso es lo que queríamos preguntarte —indicó Sango.

¿Do… dónde está Kagome? —balbuceaba confundido. El monje y la joven exterminadora se miraron como si no comprendieran lo que decía.

Inuyasha ¿Te ocurre algo malo? —inquirió el monje.

Yo… yo fui a verla. Me encontraba… durmiendo en su casa —contestó levantándose.

Pero eso… es imposible —murmuró Sango.

¡¿Eh?!. ¿Por qué? —preguntó molesto.

Porque tú bien sabes que la Señorita se fue hace más de año y medio —contestó Miroku viéndolo como si delirara— Y que el pozo ha estado sellado desde entonces —agregó, ante la mirada desorbitada del joven hanyou.

¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!. ¡Eso no es cierto! —negó furioso, cogiendo al monje de su ropa.

¿Qué no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Sango— Tú mismo intentaste muchas veces cruzar el pozo, y te fue imposible hacerlo.

No… no es cierto —negó asustado. Soltó con brusquedad a su amigo, y corrió en dirección al pozo. Al llegar al lugar, se lanzó dentro, sin embargo chocó contra la dura y húmeda tierra del fondo. Palideció y su corazón se contrajo por el miedo.

¡Inuyasha, por favor, sal de ahí! —suplicó Miroku con voz acongojada.

No… no… no —negaba agitando la cabeza. Se arrodilló y comenzó a remover la tierra, completamente enloquecido— No… Kagome… No es cierto… —murmuraba mientras escarbaba con mayor fuerza— Kagome…. ¡Kagome!...

Continuará…

 **Notas:**

Les ha gustado este capítulo?

Espero comentarios!


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola!.

Bueno, acá estoy nuevamente, para dejarles el Capítulo IV.

Muy _ad hoc_ con el inicio de este mes, y hacer una pequeña previa del "séptimo día, del séptimo mes", si no saben a lo que me refiero…¡qué esperan para leer!... jejeje

* * *

 _Cap_ _ítulo IV_

Inuyasha —lo llamó una voz suave— ¡Inuyasha!

¡Kagome! —gritó incorporándose de golpe. Viendo a la muchacha sentada en el sillón junto a él— Ka…Kagome…

¿Estás bien?. Creo que tuviste una pesadilla —dijo la joven viéndolo con preocupación.

El joven abrió los ojos, aún algo aturdido, tragó en seco. Era ella; estaba ahí, a su lado. Dio una leve mirada a su alrededor y notó que aún se encontraba recostado sobre el mullido sillón. Había sido un sueño. _¡Un horrible y estúpido sueño!,_ pensaba con una profunda sensación de alivio.

Eres… tú… —susurró, tomándola por los hombros y jalarla hacia él. La envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra él— Estas aquí… —agregó cerrándolo los ojos— Kagome.

Inu… yasha —musitó con dificultad, sin comprender su reacción. Aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, y de pronto escuchó que la llama. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, y se dio cuenta que él estaba teniendo un sueño muy perturbador. Y tal parecía que le había afectado demasiado. Intentó apartarse un poco pero fue imposible. Estaba siendo literalmente estrujada por sus musculosos brazos— Inuyasha, no puedo respirar — manifestó con voz ahogada. Él la soltó de inmediato, como si le quemara.

Lo… lo siento —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza avergonzado— No quise lastimarte.

Tranquilo —dijo con suavidad, levantando su mano para acariciar el endurecido rostro del joven. Él volvió a levantar la vista, fijándola en ella— Todo está bien. Sólo fue un sueño —susurró. Quería borrar esa expresión abatida, por lo que se acercó impulsivamente, para besar los labios del joven hanyou.

Él demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar, y ser consciente del leve rose de los labios femeninos sobre los suyos. Volvió a envolverla con sus brazos, esta vez procurando hacerlo con mayor delicadeza. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y asegurarse que aquello no era parte de una perversa ilusión.

Su mente aún estaba confusa y le costaba trabajo dilucidar cuál era el sueño y cuál era la realidad. Moriría si lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante fuera el sueño. Y si así era… entonces… todo se podía ir al mismo infierno, porque ya no quería despertar.

La instó a abrir los labios, para introducirse en su boca, deseaba volver a probar su sabor. Kagome se aferró a su cuello, mientras él entrelazaba su lengua con la de ella. La sintió temblar contra él, cuando sus manos se posaron en la estrecha cintura, y se introdujeron bajo la parte superior del pijama rosa, la calidez y suavidad de su piel, lo hicieron gruñir de deseo. Abandonó su boca, y luego comenzó a besar y lamer el fino cuello, escuchándola gemir. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse otra vez, y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era poseerla.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al notar las enormes manos del joven tocar su piel bajo la ropa, y sintió temor. No estaba segura de estar lista, para dar aquel trascendental paso. Luego él bajó hasta su cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo y un ardor en el estómago. Era exquisito, pero no podía dejarlo continuar, debía detenerlo ahora que su mente aún lograba pensar con cierta nitidez, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo alejó.

Detente, Inuyasha —suplicó respirando entrecortadamente.

¿Te… hice daño? —preguntó preocupado.

No. Es sólo que… yo… yo no… —balbuceaba nerviosa, y luego bajó la vista apenada.

Entiendo —murmuró luego de un breve silencio, retirando sus manos, para alejarse de ella— Yo… creo que saldré un momento —señaló levantándose del sillón.

Pero, aún no amanece, además tu herida… —dijo la joven.

Necesito tomar un poco de aire —la interrumpió, hablándole con serenidad— Vuelve a descansar.

¿Te marcharás a tu época? ¿Estas… molesto? —preguntó insegura.

No lo estoy. Sólo iré a los alrededores. No te preocupes —respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla y luego salió de la casa.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro, observando el cielo nocturno, recostado sobre el tejado de la casa. Recordó que Kagome le dijo en una ocasión que en su época no se podían ver tantas estrellas, y ahora se daba cuenta que ella tenía razón. Definitivamente prefería el cielo estrellado del Sengoku.

Giró la cabeza, viendo en dirección a la capilla donde se encontraba el pozo. Luego alzó sus manos para observarlas. Y de nuevo sintió un desagradable estremecimiento, al recordar aquella maldita pesadilla. Sus manos estaban limpias, pero aún podía percibir con claridad la húmeda tierra en sus dedos, así como también la angustia y el terror que lo invadió, cuando no lograba traspasar el pozo.

¿Y si en el futuro no se tratara sólo de una simple pesadilla?, se preguntó, y el miedo le caló aún más profundo.

Quizás llegaría un momento en el que tendría que renunciar a ella. ¿Pero sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría resistirlo?.

Durante las largas semanas que estuvieron alejados, sintió en carne viva el dolor de la pérdida. ¿Cómo podría vivir el resto de su vida sin Kagome?. Si todo el tiempo que transcurrió y había sido una espantosa tortura. Lo peor, es que estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, se vería obligado a enfrentar esa situación. Él jamás podría obligarla a dejar su familia, todo su mundo, para vivir en una época tan peligrosa e indómita… y también estaba seguro que él tampoco se adaptaría a esta época, mucho menos al ser un híbrido, con tan obvias características de demonio.

Nuevamente la idea de convertirse en un humano con ayuda de la perla, resurgió en su mente. Abandonar su plan inicial de convertirse en un verdadero youkai, y en su lugar transformarse un simple humano… Como alguna vez deseó serlo cuando conoció a Kikyo… ¿Era eso lo correcto?.

¡Maldita sea!, todo esto sólo había provocado que se hiciera los mismos cuestionamientos, que se había jurado a sí mismo no volverían ni siquiera a pasar por su mente.

¡Maldición! —masculló en voz baja.

Esta era una noche muy extraña. Primero lo había hecho sufrir un infierno de horror a causa ese sueño maldito, y luego lo había arrojado al intenso placer de tenerla entre sus brazos.

 _¿Estará dormida?,_ se preguntó, deseando que el techo fuera transparente. Volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, al imaginarla tendida en su cama. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar ese tipo de pensamientos. Ya había sido malditamente difícil controlar su excitación y detenerse cuando ella se lo pidió.

De no haber salido de esa casa, estaba seguro que no hubiera podido controlar sus impulsos, y al final, habría saltado por esas estúpidas escaleras e irrumpido en su cuarto para hacerla suya. Apretó los puños con fuerza, casi hasta incrustar las garras en las palmas. La deseaba tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso.

¡Demonios!. La lucha interna era de proporciones épicas. Su instinto de protegerla rivalizaba con el salvaje deseo que había comenzado a bullir en sus entrañas.

Al salir de la casa miró a su alrededor. Inuyasha no había regresado, después de lo sucedido en la madrugada. Y ella al final no había conciliar el sueño. Lanzó un suspiro, colgando la mochila en el hombro. Lo más seguro es que ambos se sintieran incómodos, por eso tenía que agradecer que fuera un día de escuela. Quizás, cuando regresara por la tarde, la situación sería menos tensa.

Corrió hacia las escaleras, sin percatarse que Inuyasha la observaba atentamente, desde el techo de la casa.

Después de verla marcharse a la escuela, el hanyou decidió entrar en la casa. Un exquisito aroma llegó hasta su sensible nariz, y al ingresar a la cocina, vio que ella había dejado preparado el desayuno para él, ocasionando que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

Durante el descanso, Kagome se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestarles atención a sus amigas que parloteaban junto a ella. _¿Qué debo hacer cuando regrese a casa? ¿Cómo debería actuar?,_ se preguntaba. Si algo tenía claro, es que no podría evadir la situación por mucho tiempo. La tensión sexual entre ellos había llegado a un punto sin retorno. _¿En qué minuto todo se volvió de cabeza?_ , pensó.

Por extraño que le pareciera, Inuyasha se había comportado como todo un caballero, deteniéndose cuando se lo pidió y aceptando con inusual calma su rechazo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más él podría contenerse. Después de todo era un hombre mitad bestia, y eso hacía que sus instintos y pasiones lo afectaran en una forma más intensa.

¿Podría detenerlo una próxima vez?, se preguntó. Aunque no sólo en el sentido de controlarlo, sino también de controlarse a sí misma, hasta saber que estaba lista.

¿Estar lista?, pero qué significado tenía eso. ¿Cómo sabría cuando estar lista? ¿Acaso no era suficiente sólo el amor?. Amor. Su alma estaba inundada de ese maravilloso sentimiento por Inuyasha.

¿Pero qué pasaba con Inuyasha? ¿Compartían el mismo sentimiento?. Había dicho que la extrañaba y que la necesitaba a su lado. Además, era evidente que también experimentaba un gran deseo físico, pero él jamás había declarado de una forma explícita sentir _amor_ por ella.

No podría negar que tanto en el fondo de su mente, como en su corazón, aún permanecía aquella hiriente duda. Y tal vez aquello fuera lo que inconscientemente la estaba conteniendo. ¿Sería capaz de continuar sin volver a cuestionar el pasado?. _¡Ah!. Mi cabeza es un mar de confusiones_ , pensó abatida.

¡Kagome! —la llamó Yuka alzando la voz.

¿Eh? —exclamó mirando a sus amigas.

¿En qué mundo te encuentras, Kagome? —preguntó haciendo una mueca— Hoy pareces más distraída que lo normal.

Te preguntábamos si irás esta noche al templo—dijo Ayumi.

¿El templo? —preguntó sin comprender.

Es Tanabata. ¿Lo olvidaste?—informó Eri.

¡Oh!. Es verdad —musitó cabizbaja. En realidad con Inuyasha cerca, no había espacio para pensar en otra cosa.

Luego de una larga discusión, al fin pudo librarse de las quejas de sus amigas. Le fue bastante difícil inventar una excusa plausible para no acompañarlas a las actividades del festival.

 _Quizás Inuyasha quiera acompañarme_ , pensó esperanzada, tal vez eso ayudaría a que las cosas entre ellos fluyeran con mayor comodidad.

¡Ya llegué! —exclamó al entrar.

Hola —saludó el hanyou con cierto retraimiento. Parecía haber estado esperándola en la entrada.

Inuyasha. Salgamos más tarde a dar un paseo—pidió sonriente.

¿Qué?. ¿A dónde? —preguntó confundido.

Será una sorpresa —señaló guiñándole un ojo— Subiré a cambiarme —dijo corriendo a las escaleras.

Sonrió contenta, hundiéndose en la tina de agua caliente. Esta noche quería divertirse junto a Inuyasha, sin que las dudas, sentimientos no expresados o hasta la misma Kikyo interfieran entre ellos. _Sólo Inuyasha y yo_ , pensó con determinación.

Ajustó el delicado peine al costado de su peinado alto. Tenía una delicada forma de un ramillete de flores de cerezo, con algunos pequeños pétalos colgando. Observó su imagen en el espejo y asintió complacida con el resultado. Bajó las escaleras, con el corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho, oprimiendo con nerviosismo el pequeño bolo de tela que combinaba a la perfección con su yukata.

Inuyasha estaba en la sala jugando con Buyo. Cuando la vio, dejó el gato a un lado y se levantó con lentitud, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Jamás la había visto vestida así, se veía hermosa. La yukata se ajustaba a la perfección a su esbelta figura, era de color blanco con bellas flores de cerezo, que caían como cascada desde su hombro hasta los pies. Tenía el cabello enrollado en lo alto de su nuca. La vio sonreírle con timidez y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Te… te ves… muy… bien —susurró deslumbrado, tragando en seco.

Gracias —respondió apenada, aún más ruborizada— Ten —agregó, extendiéndole una gorra. Él la recibió y se la puso ocultando sus orejas. Se dio cuenta que en su cintura llevaba la espada— Creo que deberías dejar a colmillo de acero en casa, en esta época no hay monstruos aterradores que exterminar —sugirió sonriente.

No estoy tan seguro. Siempre he pensado que tu época también es bastante peligrosa —contradijo con vacilación.

Y yo te aseguro que en mi época no existe nadie más fuerte que tú —afirmó orgullosa— Ni siquiera en el Sengoku.

¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —exclamó ruborizándose— A…además te recuerdo que no he logrado derrotar al infeliz de Naraku —aclaró nervioso.

¡Ese sujeto no cuenta!. ¡Sólo es un cobarde! —protestó sintiendo rabia al recordar ese monstruo— Si no tuviera la perla en su poder, te aseguro que hubieras acabado con él desde un principio —aseveró, dejándolo sin palabras.

Inuyasha la observó sorprendido, y con el pecho hinchado de gusto, por el ímpetu de sus palabras, y sobre todo porque ella confiaba sin ninguna duda en su poder. Sonrió levemente y dejó su espada a un lado.

Vamos, Inuyasha— lo invitó con una sonrisa.

Sí —musitó siguiéndola.

El joven hanyou pareció disfrutar del viaje en el metro. Lanzando exclamaciones de asombro cuando vía algo que llamaba su atención, varias personas a su alrededor se volteaban a verlo divertidas y otras señoras encantadas por su adorable inocencia.

Llegaron hasta el pie de unas largas escaleras, similares a las del templo Higurashi. Él la miró extrañado, luego que comenzara a subir.

¿Por qué hemos venido a este lugar? —inquirió confundido— Es igual a tu casa. Sólo que se ve con mucha más gente.

Espera y verás —respondió sonriéndole.

¡Vaya! —exclamó, al mirar a su alrededor, y ver el animado ambiente del templo.

Olfateó el aire percibiendo aromas muy apetitosos, y se dio cuenta que habían muchos puestos de comida y de juegos divertidos en ambos costados. Sobre ellos unos faroles de papel, alumbraban el camino. Estaba abarrotado de personas, aquello le incomodó un poco, pero todos se veían muy contentos, y eso de algún modo lo animó también a él.

Recorrieron muchos puestos en su mayoría los de comida, el hanyou saboreó todo tipo de alimentos, fideos, bolitas de pulpo y algo con forma de pescado, según lo que le dijo Kagome, se llamaba _taiyaki_. Ahora comprendía por qué ella no había preparado nada de comer antes de salir.

Rato después, llegaron hasta el final del recorrido de los puestos. Donde se encontraban varias personas junto a unas enormes ramas de bambú en ambos costados, formando una especie de túnel, y desde las ramas colgaban una infinidad de papeles de colores con escrituras.

¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó mirando los tiras de papelitos que colgaban por todas partes.

Se llaman _tanzaku_ , y en ellas las personas escriben un deseo, y luego lo cuelgan en una rama de bambú —explicó— Ahí hay algunos —dijo caminando hasta un mesón donde sacó un papel similar a los que colgaban— Aquí tienes uno. Escribe un deseo en él —indicó sonriéndole, pero de inmediato arrugó el ceño— Pero no estoy segura si sabes escribir.

¡Por supuesto que sí sé escribir! —gruño ofendido— Mi madre me enseñó… un poco —reveló con un dejo de tristeza.

Entonces… escribe tu deseo, Inuyasha—dijo sonriendo, entregándole un _tanzaku_ de color rojo, junto a un lápiz. Ella tomó uno de color blanco y comenzó a escribir su propio deseo.

¿Y ahora qué hago con él? —preguntó el joven, mostrándole el papel.

¿Eso es japonés antiguo? —inquirió curiosa, ya que no entendía la escritura— No entiendo lo que dice.

Me parece perfecto. No tienes porqué saber lo que escribí —manifestó acercando el papel a su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerlo de ella.

Sólo sentía curiosidad por la escritura —aclaró haciendo una mueca— Vamos allí —indicó acercándose a una rama, para atar el suyo— Debes atarlo a de este modo.

Entiendo —murmuró imitando a la joven— ¿Y por qué estamos haciendo todo esto? —preguntó extrañado una vez que terminó de atarlo.

Te lo explicaré en un momento. Primero quiero que vengas conmigo. Hay algo muy especial que quiero que veas —indicó sonriendo misteriosamente.

Continuaron caminando hacia el fondo del templo, cuando al doblar a otro pasillo, se encontraron con un espectáculo maravilloso.

Inuyasha lanzó una exclamación de asombro, estaba completamente deslumbrado.

Eran cientos, no, quizás miles de luces unas blancas mezcladas con otras más azuladas, que colgaban en lo alto. Era como caminar bajo un mar de estrellas.

Ven —susurró tomándole la mano para guiarlo, adentrándose bajo ese mágico espectáculo. Inuyasha se sorprendió al sentir el cálido contacto, pero de inmediato enlazó su mano con la de ella.

¿Qué significado tienen esas luces? —preguntó observando embobado el cielo.

Representan al _Río Amanogawa_ , que es la vía Láctea. La fiesta que hoy se celebra se llama _Tanabata_ , la fiesta de las estrellas, que es parte de una antigua leyenda—le explicó deteniéndose en el centro del lugar.

¿ _Tanabata_? ¿Y cuál es esa leyenda? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Se dice que hace muchísimos años existía un rey llamado Tentei, el cual tenía una hermosa hija, llamada Orihime. Ella trabajaba sin descanso junto a la orilla del río Amanogawa, haciendo hermosas telas, trabajaba día tras día, por lo cual no tenía la posibilidad de conocer a alguien y enamorarse. Su padre se sentía muy orgulloso por su magnífico trabajo pero estaba muy preocupado por la soledad y tristeza de su querida hija. Por eso le presentó a un joven pastor de nombre Hikoboshi, que vivía al otro lado del río. Cuando se conocieron se enamoraron en ese mismo instante, y poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, sentían tanto amor el uno por el otro, que comenzaron a descuidar sus labores. El rey Tentei se puso furioso y decidió separarlos, prohibiéndoles que se vieran y dejándolos uno a cada lado del río. Orihime no podía vivir sin su amado esposo, y lloró suplicándole a su padre que le permitiera verlo una vez más. El rey se conmovió con las lágrimas de su hija, y les concedió la oportunidad de volver a verse, sólo por una noche cada año, en el séptimo día del séptimo mes, con la condición que Orihime cumpliera con sus labores. Sin embargo, la primera vez que tendrían la oportunidad de reencontrarse, se dieron cuenta que no existía un puente para cruzar el río. Orihime lloró amargamente, tanto, que una bandada de urracas fue en su ayuda, y con sus alas ayudaron a Hikoboshi para que cruzara y consiguiera volver a abrazar a su amada. Por desgracia, el encuentro de la pareja depende si esa noche el cielo está despejado, ya que también lo estaría el camino que les unirá, y si lloviera las urracas no podrían formar el puente, y tendrían que esperar hasta el año siguiente para verse —relató la joven, observando absorta la simulada vía láctea— La lluvia de una noche de siete de julio es mucho más triste que cualquier día normal, y por eso se le llaman lluvia de lágrimas.

¿Sólo pueden verse una vez al año?. Estoy seguro que ese rey sólo buscaba burlarse de ellos —refunfuñó el hanyou— ¡¿Acaso no tiene idea del maldito infierno, que es estar tan sólo un día sin verse?! —preguntó rabioso. Kagome le lanzó una mirada de asombro, ante el fervor de sus palabras, y sobre todo del significado personal que encubrían.

Inuyasha —musitó. Él la miró recién dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, y enrojeció casi al tono de su traje escarlata.

¡Feh! ¡¿De qué te sorprendes?! —gruñó— Yo… yo… ya te lo había dicho —agregó rascando su cabeza avergonzado.

Me hace muy feliz volver a escucharlo —dijo la joven oprimiendo la mano del joven que aún estaba enlazada a la suya.

Al menos soy afortunado de tener un pozo que me permite verte cuando yo quiera —manifestó, acariciando la mejilla de la joven con su otra mano. Se obligó a reprimir el recuerdo de aquella inquietante pesadilla, pero por un instante pudo comprender el dolor y la angustia del tal Hikoboshi.

Inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Kagome. Le dio un beso suave, tierno, procurando trasmitir los sentimientos que aún no conseguía expresar en palabras. No hubiera querido detenerse, pero sus orejas se movieron al percibir que alguien se acercaba. Se alejó de la chica, olfateando el aire, percibiendo un aroma familiar.

Creo que son tus amigas —dijo el joven, viendo la mirada horrorizada de Kagome.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó angustiada— Debemos ocultarnos. Les inventé una excusa para no venir al templo con ellas. Si me ven aquí contigo, se enfadarán y no me dejarán en paz —explicó mirando a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape.

¡Vamos! —soltó el joven alzándola en brazos, corrió velozmente hacia el lado de la montaña, internándose en el bosque, que se encontraba tras el templo.

Inuyasha, no te esfuerces. ¡Tu herida!—exclamó asustada.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya casi está curada —informó con una ligera sonrisa.

Está bien, pero por favor, no te alejes mucho. Todavía hay algo que quiero mostrarte —suplicó aferrándose al hitoe rojo, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho— Ve a un lugar más alto.

¿Más alto?. ¡Muy bien! —accedió, dio algunos grandes saltos, y luego subió a la rama más alta de un gigantesco árbol— ¿Está bien aquí? —preguntó sonriendo.

¡¿En un árbol?! —exclamó asustada al ver lo alto que se encontraban— Creo que malinterpretaste lo que dije.

¡Ah. No te quejes! Y mejor observa el paisaje —manifestó sentándose en la rama, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, manteniéndola abrazada contra su pecho. Kagome miró hacia donde le indicaba, soltando una exclamación de asombro.

Es una vista maravillosa —dijo observando a lo lejos las luces de colores, que adornaban e iluminaban el templo, y mucho más lejos las luces de la ciudad. Todo aquello bajo un cielo estrellado— Es como si estuviéramos sumergidos en medio de Amanogawa.

Tienes razón —asintió el hanyou, estrechándola más contra él. Percibiendo el leve estremecimiento de la joven— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó preocupado.

No. Estoy bien —contestó con voz trémula. Le daba un poco de vergüenza explicarle que fue a causa de sus brazos y el contacto de su cuerpo.

¿Y qué se supone estamos esperando? —preguntó intrigado.

En cualquier momento lo sabrás —respondió viéndolo con una misteriosa sonrisa, luego dejó descansar su cabeza contra el pecho del joven mitad demonio.

Tan sólo un par de minutos después, el primer estruendo le hizo saber a la joven que el espectáculo iba a comenzar.

¿Qué es eso? —inquirió el joven tensándose e incorporándose en alerta.

No te asustes, no es nada malo —lo tranquilizó justo cuando algo estalló frente a ellos seguido de la aparición de un intenso halo de luz— Son fuegos artificiales. Un espectáculo muy hermoso. Observa —le informó.

El cielo comenzó a ser salpicado de cientos de luces de colores, que desaprecian casi al instante, siendo reemplazados por nuevos destellos de formas y las más diversas tonalidades, eran hermosos y fascinantes, casi mágicos, para un impresionado Inuyasha, que observaba boquiabierto.

¿Te gustan? —preguntó la muchacha.

¡Es increíble!. Tu mundo tiene cosas realmente impresionantes, Kagome —manifestó mirando absorto en el bello panorama.

Es cierto —asintió viendo los coloridos resplandores— Pero carece de lo más importante —añadió pensativa, con un leve toque de tristeza.

¿De qué? —preguntó con mirada interrogante.

De ti —contestó fijando su mirada en los brillantes ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Kagome —murmuró visiblemente conmovido— Por alguna misteriosa razón, nuestros mundos fueron conectados, y no tengo dudas que fue para que pudiéramos encontrarnos. Ahora estamos juntos… y eso es lo único que importa —expresó sujetando la cintura de la joven con mayor firmeza, y acariciando la sonrojada mejilla, alzándole el rostro para alcanzar sus labios.

El entorno poco a poco fue perdiendo su protagonismo, mientras eran envueltos por la magia de un simple beso.

Kagome se apartó, apenas unos centímetros, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su intensa mirada dorada, mientras acariciaba con amor la mejilla masculina. _Cómo deseo saber si es amor lo que veo en tus ojos… Necesito tanto creerlo_ , pensó sintiendo temor de malinterpretar ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

Regresemos a casa, Inuyasha —pidió la joven, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que hostigaba su mente.

Sí —asintió el joven con apenas un susurro, y el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Inuyasha maldijo internamente al dejar que su mente interpretara aquella simple petición, en arranque de sus propios deseos, y tenía que admitir que cada vez se le hacía más difícil reprimirse.

El trayecto de regreso fue en los fuertes y protectores brazos de Inuyasha, que saltaba sobre los techos de los edificios con su increíble agilidad y velocidad sobrenatural.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, fue dejada sana y salva en su hogar.

Gracias —musitó la joven, cuando la depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Permanecieron en un largo e incómodo silencio, sin valor suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

Yo… yo… Gracias, Kagome… fue divertido conocer las costumbres de tu mundo —murmuró el joven con nerviosismo. Demasiado consiente, de que aquello no era lo que en realidad deseaba decirle.

Sí —susurró apenas, asintiendo. Sus manos estrujaban el pequeño bolso de tela.

Ya es muy tarde… —señaló observándola con fijeza, deseando escuchar algo más de parte de ella— Ve a dormir. Hasta mañana, Kagome —se despidió al fin, lanzando un leve suspiro de desilusión. Se giró dispuesto a salir de la casa.

Kagome comprendió desesperada que él tenía la intención de marcharse. Abrió la boca, pero no lograba articular palabra alguna, para pedirle que no se fuera, luego extendió su mano para detenerlo, pero ésta sólo consiguió llegar a medio camino.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?... Yo… quiero_ …, pensaba confundida, cuando escuchó la puerta que ya se cerraba, luego que él saliera de la casa, simplemente se quedó ahí, estática con una expresión horrorizada.

Soy una tonta —se reprendió la muchacha en voz baja, golpeando su frente con las palmas de sus manos. Cómo pudo permitir que se fuera así. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto, con actitud derrotada.

Observó su melancólico reflejo en el espejo del tocador. _Al parecer aún no logro confiar en los sentimientos de Inuyasha_ , meditó. ¿ _Qué puedo hacer con este sentimiento de temor?_ , se preguntó exhalando un hondo suspiro.

Se quitó la yukata como una autómata, y luego el delicado adorno de su cabeza, dejando caer su cabello. Después se puso el pijama rosa y se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama llena de frustración. Seguramente esta vez Inuyasha se había marchado a su época. Y en realidad no lo culparía si así fuera. Ni ella misma sabía en realidad lo que le sucedía.

Un leve ruido llamó su atención, se incorporó con rapidez, intentando enfocar la vista en la penumbra. Volvió a escuchar el sonido en el suelo, cerca de su closet. Bajó los pies de la cama con lentitud, y caminó sigilosamente hasta el mueble. Lanzó una ahogada exclamación, cuando una pequeña sombra negra saltó cerca de sus pies.

¡Buyo! ¿Eras tú? —reprendió molesta, el gato caminó hacia ella, y Kagome vio espantada que el felino tenía un pequeño roedor entre sus filosos colmillos. Esta vez un grito de horror escapó de su boca— ¡Buyo, pero qué asco! —gritó y el gato espantado salió corriendo del cuarto. Ella iba a ir tras él, pero el sonido de la ventana llamó su atención, giró la cabeza justo cuando alguien se asomó a través de ella.

¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Inuyasha angustiado.

Inuyasha —susurró desconcertada, pero profundamente feliz de que él aún se encontrara en la casa.

¿Por qué gritaste? —preguntó, entrando de un salto en la habitación.

Buyo… me asustó… estaba cazando una rata —balbuceó nerviosa— Creí que te habías marchado a tu época —agregó queriendo lanzarse en sus brazos.

¡Estás sola en esta casa! ¡¿Cómo diablos piensas que podría estar tranquilo?! —regañó al recuperar la calma. Hacía solo un minuto creyó que se le paralizaba el corazón cuando la escuchó gritar— Yo… estaba sobre el techo —explicó intentando tranquilizarse.

Gracias. Me alegra que sigas aquí —declaró la joven emocionada. Como pudo pensar que él la dejaría sola, si Inuyasha siempre cuidaba de ella y la protegía de cualquier peligro.

Yo… Creo que lo mejor es permanecer dentro de la casa —indicó algo nervioso. Le dio una breve mirada y pasó junto a ella para salir de la habitación— Iré a dormir al sillón —informó, al llegar a la puerta entreabierta.

Kagome retuvo la respiración. No, no de nuevo… ¿Acaso otra vez se quedaría paralizada?. Él estaba ahí, tan sólo a un par de pasos. Su cuerpo pareció reaccionar cuando el joven se disponía a salir, zanjó la poca distancia que los separaban, y lo abrazó por la espalda, aferrándose a él para retenerlo.

No… No te vayas —suplicó con voz ahogada, rodeando la cintura del joven.

Kagome —susurró, tragando en seco y abriendo sus ojos dorados, impactado por el inesperado gesto de la muchacha.

Quédate… a mi lado… Inuyasha —agregó ocultando el rostro en la ancha espalda masculina. Sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Continuará….

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y no está demás adelantar que el próximo será hermoso! (bueno, es mi personal opinión XD )

Quiero agradecer los mensajes y el apoyo de:

Serena Tsukino Chiba

TheSacredArcher

Les envío un abrazo muy apretado.


	5. Capítulo V

_Y acá está el esperado capítulo Lemon!.. quien no deba estar leyendo esto.. es hora de retirarse..._

 _Cap_ _ítulo V_

El hanyou se liberó con delicadeza de aquella fascinante captura y se giró para quedar frente a frente. La joven se negaba a mirarlo, había bajado la cabeza para ocultar su expresión avergonzada. Él le tomó el rostro, obligándola a que lo viera a la cara. Estaba dulcemente sonrojada y sus ojos chocolate resplandecían. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta que él también lo estaba y que sus ojos brillaban de igual manera.

Yo… ¿Puedo quedarme?... ¿Contigo?... ¿A…aquí? —preguntó con cautela, aún se sentía inseguro de cómo interpretar sus palabras, y necesitaba reafirmar la petición de la joven.

Kagome sentía demasiada vergüenza para declarar explícitamente que lo necesitaba en todos los sentidos posibles e imaginables. Necesitaba todo de él, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel, pero también necesitaba con total desesperación su corazón, su amor. Las palabras volvían a negarse a salir de su garganta y lo único que se le ocurrió fue en demostrárselo. En un rápido movimiento, se alzó de puntillas hasta alcanzar los labios del hanyou, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello varonil, arqueando su cuerpo contra él, y con aquello deseando fervientemente transmitir sus más profundos sentimientos.

Inuyasha sólo demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar, y luego abrazó la estrecha cintura de la muchacha, acercándola hacia él, respondiendo a su tímido beso, haciéndolo más intenso a medida que era consciente del delicado cuerpo femenino amoldado tan perfectamente al suyo. Al escuchar el ahogado gemido de Kagome, se alejó para permitir que ambos volvieran a respirar. Se miraron jadeantes y ruborizados.

Te… te necesito, Kagome —declaró Inuyasha con una voz tan ronca, que provocó un escalofrío de excitación en la joven.

Y yo a ti —susurró.

Se sintió profundamente feliz y aliviado al escuchar aquella breve afirmación. Ya no debería tener más dudas, ella también lo necesitaba, ella sí quería estar con él.

Volvió a apoderarse de su boca, devorándola con ansia, ahondando entre sus carnosos labios, cada vez más intenso y exigente, invadiendo las profundidades de su húmeda boca. El deseo había comenzado a destilar a través de su carne, despertando sus más primitivos instintos y convirtiendo su sangre en lava ardiente. El leve tirón que sintió en su entrepierna le hizo refirmar que tenía que poseerla por completo, ya que jamás lograría saciarse con menos.

Gruñó mientras las manos que sujetaban la cintura de la joven, fueron bajando lentamente hasta aferrarse a cada costado de la cadera femenina, acercándola hacia la de él.

Kagome ahogó un gemido ante el posesivo agarre, y que causó que fuera más que consiente de la dureza que se pegaba a la parte baja de su estomago. Un nuevo jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando el joven abandonó su boca para ir hasta la curva de su cuello. Sintió el sensual recorrido de la lengua húmeda y caliente sobre su piel. Se estremeció, aferrándose al hitoe, cuando sintió un colmillo rozar con delicadeza cerca de su garganta. Agitó su cadera contra la del joven hanyou, logrando arrancarle un nuevo gruñido.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, su aroma, su sabor, toda ella lo estaba haciendo perder el control, la sangre era fuego en sus venas, y el olor de la excitación de la joven lo estaba desquiciando. Sin dejar de lamer el cuello femenino, sus manos volvieron a subir, esta vez introduciéndose bajo el pijama. Acarició la suavidad de la espalda en toda su extensión, sus garras rozaron con extrema sutileza la delicada piel. Sonrió contra su cuello cuando la escuchó gemir y removerse contra él, lo que le dio a entender que ella disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Se alejó un poco para subir la prenda que la cubría, hasta la cabeza de la muchacha, para después quitarla de su camino, arrojándola lejos.

El aire se le escapo de golpe, en forma de un ronroneo lleno de lujuria, cuando tuvo ante sus ojos la perfección de sus pechos llenos y firmes, coronados por dos aureolas rozadas, que se alzaban erectas hacia él, provocándole un apetito fiero, que lo hicieron saborearse ante la anticipación de lo que sentiría al degustarlos. Por lo pronto, se satisfizo con tocarlos, cercándolos con sus manos, apretándolos con delicadeza, sin conseguir abarcarlos por completo.

Kagome gimió en respuesta, cerrando los ojos, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, entregándose completamente a él, a sus apasionadas exigencias, dispuesta a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos. Ya nada más importaba, aunque fuera por un momento, él le pertenecería por completo, tanto como ella a él, pronto convertirían en un solo ser.

El hombre mitad demonio observó su reacción encantado, sin embargo aún estaba muy lejos de lo que deseaba escuchar de ella, ya que a pesar de su inexperiencia, tenía la férrea intensión de complacerla, de hacerle sentir el más intenso placer. Quería hacerla llorar y gritar su nombre cuando alcanzara el punto más alto del éxtasis. Después de todo sólo él y nadie más que él, era el adecuado para complacer a esa mujer, en pocos instantes su mujer, pensaba orgulloso.

Inclinó la cabeza, sin aguantar más la espera, pasó la lengua por aquel duro botón. Recibiendo un jadeo, de parte de ella. Repitió la acción y luego lo atrapó entre sus labios, mientras con su lengua, continuaba atormentándolo. Cuando comenzó a succionarlo, escuchó un leve sollozo de parte de Kagome, quien se aferró a sus hombros, incrustándole las uñas a través de sus ropas. La ignoró y continuó con aquel sensual martirio, esta vez provocando al otro seno, lo mordisqueó con suma delicadeza, rozándolo con uno de sus filosos colmillos, hasta que la sintió temblar.

Inuyasha —gimió, esta vez con más urgencia.

Lo cogió por el cabello, levantándole la cabeza, hasta lograr alcanzar los labios masculinos. Lo besó desesperada, enlazando su lengua con la del joven honyou, ansiosa y sin mostrar ninguna señal de pudor.

Sin separarse de sus labios, con las manos temblorosas y torpes comenzó a quitarle el hitoe rojo, seguido de kosoe, tiró de ambos, abriéndose paso, hasta conseguir tocar su amplio y duro pecho. Se percató vagamente que ya no llevaba los vendajes, sino un pequeño parche, en su costado derecho, y sonrió. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla ese increíble poder de curación que poseía gracias a su sangre demoniaca.

Inuyasha decidió ayudarle, y terminó de deshacerse de su ropa. Jadeó al sentir esas pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Las manos de Kagome recorrieron el ancho torso. Bajó lánguidamente por el duro abdomen, dibujando fascinada cada uno de sus marcados músculos. Era tan atractivo, que siempre conseguía quitarle el aliento.

Gimió en protesta, cuando el joven le impidió continuar su exploración, ya que su boca volvió a iniciar un recorrido hacia su cuello, aunque sólo de paso, ya que siguió descendiendo. Depositó un leve beso entre el valle de sus pechos, bajando por su plano y suave abdomen. Se estremeció, y sintió que sus piernas perdían sus fuerzas, comprendiendo que no lograría mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo.

Retuvo el aliento cuando Inuyasha comenzó a bajar el pantalón de su pijama, junto con su ropa interior, de pronto se sintió nerviosa e insegura. Abrió los ojos, intentando enfocarlos en el joven que estaba casi arrodillado frente a ella. Él volvió a depositar un beso en su vientre, arrancándole un nuevo suspiro. Vio la cabeza plateada, coronada por sus adorables orejas, y no pudo evitar el impulso de tocarlas, las acarició con dulzura, escuchándolo gruñir y luego alzar la vista hacia ella. Su estómago se contrajo, sintiendo un extraño calor bajar por su cuerpo. Gracias a un leve rayo de luz de luna que se colaba por su ventana, pudo ver sus ojos, y el inconfundible deseo que brillaba en lo profundo de aquellas mágicas orbes ambarinas, salpicadas por destellos anaranjados.

No pudo seguir perdiéndose en su mirada, ya que él se irguió, y la besó una vez más, pegándola a su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos su piel desnuda. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando de improviso fue alzada del suelo. Se abrazó al cuello del joven, dejándose llevar, hasta que con suma delicadeza la depositó sobre la cama.

Lo observó expectante, mientras él se desataba el nudo de su hakama. Retuvo el aliento y se ruborizó furiosamente, cuando quedó desnudo, dejando expuesta ante sus ojos, su enorme erección. Era increíble, todo él rebosaba de una imponente masculinidad. La excitaba con sólo ostentarle su cuerpo, sin embargo, no pudo reprimir el leve temor que la invadió al ver su tamaño, sintiéndose insegura de lograr cobijarlo en su inexperto interior.

Inuyasha permaneció un momento observándola con suma atención, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado al estar totalmente expuesto. Pudo notar cada una de sus expresiones, curiosidad, timidez, asombro, y ¿miedo?. ¿Él le había provocado miedo?. Tragó en seco, no podía permitirse vacilar ahora. Tenía que convencerla que él jamás le haría daño, aunque no ayudaba mucho que su cuerpo respondiera, con tal nivel de excitación y rigidez, al hecho de tenerla frente a él desnuda sobre la cama, observando fijamente cómo el símbolo de su virilidad clamaba por ella.

Haciendo acopio de valor, aún con el temor que quizás tendría que enfrentar su rechazo, se inclinó hacia ella, para apoderarse de sus labios.

Kagome permaneció un par de segundos paralizada, pero poco a poco, comenzó a corresponderlo. Aquello lo animó a recostarse junto a ella, e iniciar con su mano un recorrido por el contorno del torneado cuerpo femenino, arrancándole nuevos suspiros y gemidos que fueron sofocados por su boca, que devoraba la de ella, hasta que al fin le permitió volver a respirar, mientras él bajaba por el costado de su cuello, sintiendo a través de la lengua el pulso descontrolado, agudizando aún más los instintos de su sangre youkai.

Se sentía mareada, de seguro si se encontrara de pie caería en la inconsciencia. Inuyasha parecía estar en todas partes, sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, al igual que sus labios y su lengua. Estaba asfixiándose al ser casi incapaz de respirar, con cada caricia, con cada lamida, se le hacía más difícil soportar aquella maravillosa tortura. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un grito de placer, cuando él atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, jalándolo con gentileza, al tiempo que su mano descendía cada vez más, hasta enredar sus garras en los rizos que sobresalían en el valle entre sus piernas. Hundió levemente un dedo en aquel secreto lugar, causando en ella una reacción devastadora. Todo su cuerpo vibró de placer, y esta vez no logró contener un pequeño grito.

Inuyasha —gimió, casi en la desesperación.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando la escuchó emitir un pequeño grito, y luego al escuchar su nombre dicho con una voz tan sensual, su miembro pareció hincharse en respuesta. Gruño ignorando aquella incomodidad, e intentando esforzarse por no perder el control de sus sentidos, y ceder ante el ansia de poseerla con fiereza. Primero necesitaba saciarse y continuar degustando aquel exquisito cuerpo. Pero antes tenía que acallar de algún modo sus gemidos, o no sería capaz de prolongar el momento, por lo que la besó con urgencia, buscando su lengua para envolverla con la suya, mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven, quien lo abrazó como si en aquel instante su vida dependiera enteramente de él.

Ah, Kagome… eres tan hermosa… —susurró con una voz gutural, desconocida y que la hizo temblar— Siento como si mi sangre me quemara por dentro… Necesito hacerte mía… pero…

Jadeó al ver el fiero brillo de esos ojos ámbar, parecían hechos de fuego. La deseaba, podía verlo con nitidez y aquello la intensificaba su propio deseo. Su estómago se contrajo y de nuevo un ardor viajó a través de su cuerpo, llegando hasta en su intimidad, anticipando el momento, en el cual estarían unidos.

Sin embargo, sus palabras la hicieron emerger de su letargo, y el miedo la invadió cuando una nube de tristeza y dolor oscureció de pronto la mirada del joven mitad demonio.

Antes debo saber… Dime si estás segura de esto… De entregarte a alguien como yo… a un simple híbrido —urgió casi con desesperación— ¡Maldición!... Júrame que no te importa lo que soy —gruñó con voz temblorosa.

¡Pero qué dices! —exclamó con una mezcla de angustia y enojo, pero también comprendió que él se había visto obligado a crecer y defenderse solo, con una clase de rechazo que dejó una profunda cicatriz en su corazón. Enmarcó el rostro de joven con sus manos— Sabes que eso jamás me ha importado. Lo único que me importa es que eres la persona que amo. El único al que amaré… No podría ser otro más que tú… —declaró viéndolo con intensidad, deseando transmitirle de alguna forma sus más profundos sentimientos.

Kagome… —susurró emocionado por aquella apasionada afirmación. La besó hasta consumir el último hálito de sus pulmones, hasta que el cuerpo de ambos volvían a exigir ser liberados de tan larga agonía.

Yo deseo ser tuya —respondió acariciando la fornida espalda— Sólo tuya…

Aquellas últimas palabras terminaron por hacer trizas el escaso control que le quedaba. Con un gruñido salvaje atrapo un seno estrujándolo, al tiempo que su boca lo succionaba. Su otra mano, volvió a descender hasta la intimidad de la joven, abriéndose camino entre sus tersos y húmedos pliegues, hundiendo un dedo dentro de ella, procurando con sumo cuidado no lastimarla con sus letales garras.

Kagome gimió arqueando su cuerpo hacia él. Elevó sus caderas contra aquella mano invasora, pero él hizo presión para impedirle moverse, mientras su pulgar atormentaba la pequeña gema que se ocultaba en aquel divino lugar.

La joven respiraba pesadamente, agitándose cada vez más inquieta, casi al borde del éxtasis, cuando él interrumpió su deliciosa intrusión. Cómo era posible tener sensaciones tan maravillosas e increíbles, pero a la vez tan frustrantes. Su cuerpo gritaba por ser liberado de aquella agonía.

Por favor… — gimió suplicante— Inuyasha…

Aún no —susurró con una voz áspera y profunda.

Quería recorrer su cuerpo por completo, por lo que continuó su descenso, lamiendo el vientre plano, jugando unos instantes en su ombligo, cada vez más cerca de aquello que inundaba sus fosas nasales, ese fascinante aroma, tan exquisito que le estaba embriagando, haciendo perder la razón. Le acarició los suaves mulsos, presionándola para que abriera sus piernas.

No… —alcanzó a musitar la joven, antes que un grito escapara de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Abrió los ojos enrojeciendo horrorizada por las claras intensiones de Inuyasha. Quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero en ese momento la lengua lamió su centro, degustando con avidez la más secreta ambrosía de su cuerpo, haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos se estremeciera. Gritó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la cama, aferrándose con ambas manos en la colcha. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y si abría los ojos creía estar rodeada de millones de luces. Sentía que estaba tan cerca de algo maravilloso, pero nuevamente Inuyasha se detenía y la dejaba frustrada.

Levanto la cabeza para verlo. Su cabello plateado caía sobre sus hombros y recién fue consciente de cómo le acariciaban sus muslos, causándole cosquillas. Él también la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa tan malditamente burlona, que un _"¡Abajo!"_ , asomó de manera peligrosa desde su garganta, quedando en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, cuando esa sonrisa de lado, se transformó en una llena de sensualidad y lujuria, olvidó su enojo y su centro otra vez ardió en deseos.

Tu aroma me fascina —declaró con un gruñido casi primitivo.

Se irguió para alcanzar el cabello plateado, y lo jaló sin mucha delicadeza, y luego aferró el collar tirando de él hasta acercarlo lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios. Precisaba de sus besos, quería sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, cada centímetro de su piel contra la suya. Gimió en su boca cuando sus senos fueron aplastados por el torso duro y poderoso. Sus pequeñas manos no lograban abarcar la amplia espalda, así que viajaban de un lado para otro, acariciando su piel dejando marcas blancas con las uñas, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Como si aquello fuera posible para una simple humana. Tomando conciencia que sobre ella se encontraba un hombre mitad demonio, rudo y salvaje, poderoso y letal, una combinación que la excitaba a niveles indescriptibles.

Jadeó al percibir la dureza contra su muslo. Movió su cadera y se acomodó de tal modo que puro rozar su grandiosa erección con la palpitante humedad de su centro. Alzando las caderas en una provocativa caricia. Mientras le repartía besos en el cuello. Quería incitarlo, hasta que él perdiera ese insoportable dominio en sí mismo, y dejara de atormentarlos a ambos. Ya no podía esperar más.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando lo escuchó emitir un gruñido bestial.

¡Maldición, Kagome! —rugió gutural. La tomó de ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, dejando cautivas sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

Hazme el amor… Inuyasha —demandó con apenas un susurro.

Abrió los ojos, impresionado por la directa petición, pero de inmediato sonrió, más que dispuesto a obedecerla. Para él también era impensable alargar aquel momento. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente cada vez que su húmeda cavidad lo instigaba. Le soltó una mano para poder acariciar con ternura un sedoso mechón azabache.

Dime si te hago daño —le pidió. Ella sólo asintió.

Bajó poco a poco su cadera, hasta la entrada que lo esperaba anhelante, empujó con suavidad, hundiéndose muy despacio en su interior. Se detuvo un momento para observarla, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y su cuerpo estaba rígido.

Mírame, Kagome —ordenó con voz profunda, apretando los dientes para controlar su fuerza y ansiedad. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, enfocándolos en él— Quiero ver tus ojos, cuando te haga mía…

Se dejó caer, penetrándola de una sola embestida. Kagome lazó un grito, que el aplacó con la ayuda de su boca, la besó largo rato, permaneciendo muy quieto en su cálido interior, el cual lo ceñía, lo abrazaba. Nada en el mundo podría comprarse a lo que sentía al estar dentro de ella. Comprendió de pronto que ella era su vaina, hecha enteramente para él, tan sólo para él.

Después de un momento ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer bañando su pálido rostro, lo cual le estrujó el corazón.

Te lastimé —susurró preocupado— Fui muy brusco. Perdóname —suplicó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Estoy bien. No te preocupes —aseguró con voz temblorosa, levantando su mano para acariciar el preocupado rostro masculino— Esto es normal.

¿Estás segura? —inquirió.

Sí, sólo debo acostumbrarme a ti —musitó, cuando el dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas volvió a aparecer— Eres muy grande.

¡Feh!. Pues qué esperabas —exclamó con una media sonrisa presumida.

Engreído —reprochó la joven, y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, cuando él alzó las caderas, hasta casi salir de ella, y volvió a hundirse con lentitud.

Jadeó ante lo placentero que se sintió cuando comenzó a moverse fuera y dentro de ella. No podía creer que lograra albergar por completo el gran tamaño de su virilidad. Definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Cuando salía de ella, se sentía incluso más vulnerable que en las noches de luna nueva. Era una sensación indescriptible, el ser cobijado por el húmedo y ardiente interior de su mujer. Sí… suya, únicamente suya… para siempre.

Mía —rugió dominante, antes de besarla con locura.

Luego de algunos embates, Kagome, logró acoplarse a su ritmo. Le hacía el amor lentamente, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, haciendo que el calor en su estómago creciera. Se aferró a los anchos hombros, a medida que él incrementaba la fuerza de sus arremetidas. Arqueó la espalda buscándolo, recibiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, quizás hasta dentro de su misma alma.

Bajo la cabeza cuando ella alzó sus pechos hacia él. Atrapando uno de ellos con su boca. Arrancándole nuevos y eróticos gemidos, sin dejar de embestirla. Soltó un gruñido enardecido cuando sintió que le enterraba las uñas en sus hombros, que lejos de causarle dolor, lo estimulaban aún más, ya que eso significaba que su mujer disfrutaba de él, pero muy pronto comprendería que esto apenas era el comienzo.

La tomó por el muslo arañándola con sus garras sin lastimar su delicada piel blanquecina, su instinto le indicaba que a ella le gustaba. Levantó la pierna para que la dejara descansar sobre su cadera, de modo que él pudiera tener un mejor acceso dentro de ella. Incrementó la energía de sus acometidas, empujando con una fuerza implacable, hasta dejarla sin aliento de tantos gemidos y suspiros.

Kagome levantó su otra pierna para rodearlo, abrazándose a las caderas de su hanyou. Soportando el tumulto y vorágine de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, que lo sacudían con cada nueva oleada de exquisito placer. Sentía que se elevaba cada vez más, algo crecía a su alrededor y en su interior, por todas partes. Creía que se volvería loca, o moriría de tantas emociones, de tanto amor.

Inuyasha —gimió desesperada, aferrándose con más fuerza, en busca de su ansiada paz.

De pronto, todo pareció explotar a su alrededor, transportándola fuera de este mundo, directo a un lugar resplandeciente. Quizás había sido transportada hasta el mismo corazón de Amanogawa, ya que estaba rodeada de millares de estrellas brillantes y cálidas que danzaban a su alrededor. Gritó el nombre de su amado hanyou, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, vibraba inundado de agónicas y exquisitas sensaciones que parecían derretir su interior.

Escondió el rostro lleno de lágrimas en el cuello de Inuyasha, y luego de un largo rato, vislumbró que aún se encontraba en la tierra, junto a él.

Era increíble, no podía creer lo maravillosa que se veía perdida en el placer que él había creado para ella. Sentir como su interior lo estrujaba, a medida que se elevaba en aquel éxtasis, casi había logrado que él también la siguiera hasta allí, y aún no quería acabar con ese momento. Deseaba hacerla remontarse, vibrar, gritar una y otra vez.

Permaneció quieto, hasta verla más calmada, recién ahí la besó en la frente, perlada por el sudor y reanudó la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Ahogó un jadeo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, buscando la mirada ambarina. ¿Acaso ella fue la única que sintió todo aquello?. Él aún se encontraba en su interior, vibrarte y rígido. Enrojeció al notar que su cuerpo respondía por si sólo a esa revelación, volviendo a estar listo para más, mucho más.

Sabes que tengo más resistencia que cualquier frágil humano —advirtió cuando ella lo miró interrogante— Mucha resistencia —agregó como una dulce amenaza, regalándole otra sensual y arrogantemente diabólica sonrisa de medio lado.

Antes de que ella lograra responder a esa sugerente advertencia. Se arrodilló, con las piernas de Kagome todavía abrazando su cadera, la alzó con él, sentándola sobre sus atléticos muslos. La joven se sujetó del cuello masculino y gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Al parecer ese hombre mitad demonio tenía claras intenciones de querer hacerle perder hasta el último resquicio de cordura.

Alzó las caderas entrando aún más en ella, haciéndola temblar, instándola a apretarlo con mayor fuerza con sus piernas. Repitió una y otra vez la misma acción, hasta que volvió a sentir que sus paredes oprimían su miembro. Su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente contra el suyo. Y los brazos alrededor de su cuello por poco terminaron ahorcándolo.

Inuyasha… te lo suplico —rogó con voz temblorosa, una vez que pudo volver a respirar.

Aún no —sentenció implacable.

La levantó en vilo para girarla y dejarla acostada sobre su estómago. Kagome aguardó expectante y nerviosa. Su cuerpo se contrajo cuando las manos de Inuyasha prensaron posesivamente sus nalgas, para luego removerse aún más inquieta al sentir como su lengua iniciaba un recorrido por lo todo lo largo de su columna, hasta llegar a la pequeña cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, deteniéndose un instante para besarla con extrema ternura, y luego continuó subiendo hasta el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, donde sus colmillos se clavaron ligeramente, causándole nuevos espasmos de placer. Al tiempo que le alzaba la cadera hasta dejarla arrodillada.

Iba a girar la cabeza para verlo pero en ese instante lo sintió entrar en ella de una sola estocada. Ahogó un grito, al apoyar su rostro contra el cobertor, y sus uñas se enterraron en la tela.

Estaba claro que él sólo quería matarla de tanto placer. ¡Y por Kami que lo estaba consiguiendo!. De verdad pensaba que moriría en cualquier instante, agobiada por tan intensas sensaciones.

La tomó por los hombros para erguirla y quedara arrodillada con su suave espalda pegada contra los endurecidos músculos de su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos, con una mano sujetando firme y posesivo uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra recorría la parte baja de su vientre.

Mientras ella gemía y se agitaba contra el hombre mitad demonio que la tenía capturada y poseía de manera eróticamente bestial su cuerpo. Alzó un brazo tras su cabeza para enredar sus dedos en el cabello plateado, acercándolo más a ella, como si aquello fuera posible. Su otra mano se sujetó con fuerza al poderoso brazo que rodeaba su cintura, volvió a gritar el nombre de su amado al sentir que toda ella volvía a desaparecer del mundo terrenal.

¡Kagome! —gruñó en un sonido gutural, seguido de un rugido salvaje y feroz, arrancado de lo más profundo de su pecho. Ciñéndola contra él, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se derramaba en su interior.

Cayeron agotados sobre la cama, hasta que luego de un largo rato sus respiraciones se volvieron más normales. Kagome quiso moverse pero él se lo impidió, continuaba aferrado a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera que ella desapareciera repentinamente de su lado, como si precisara asegurarse que aquello no se trataba sólo de otro sueño cruel.

Inuyasha —susurró, para llamar su atención.

Él recién pareció notar la situación, y suavizó su agarre, permitiéndole moverse, pero en realidad sin quererlo. La joven se giró para quedar frente a su amado hanyou. Lo observó con atención, sonrojándose al recordar lo que recién habían compartido. Sin embargo, él permaneció inmutable, con la mirada ambarina fija en ella, aun así, sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar con ternura el serio rostro del joven.

Te amo —confesó de manera repentina.

Kagome quedó congelada, ante la perplejidad de lo que acabada de oír de los labios del joven mitad demonio, de su lacónica revelación. En realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo no respondía, y su mano, que permanecía en aquel apuesto rostro masculino, cayó inerte sobre la cama.

¿Qué… dices? —musitó, pestañeando confundida, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

Ahora fue él quien levantó la mano para acariciar el sorprendido rostro femenino. Pasó el pulgar por sus rojos e hinchados labios, con una sonrisa imperceptible, al saberse culpable de aquello.

Te amo —repitió con voz ronca y mirada intensa.

Lo observó aún sorprendida, pero también fascinada por su inesperada declaración, el corazón vibró en su pecho producto de la felicidad que la invadió. Sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas. Él la amaba. Sí la amaba.

Inuyasha —musitó emocionada— ¡Te quiero tanto! —exclamó.

Se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Hasta hace tan poco, creyó que jamás escucharía, en toda su vida, aquellas palabras de los labios de Inuyasha.

El la envolvió con sus brazos, aspirando por milésima vez, la exquisita fragancia de su cabello azabache. Después de mucho tiempo, o quizás como nunca antes, se sentía completamente en paz. Una paz que sólo encontraba entre los brazos de aquella mujer, que le había hecho olvidar todo el sufrimiento y la soledad que lo habían consumido desde la muerte de su madre cuando apenas era un niño. Sólo ella había logrado traer la verdadera felicidad a su oscura existencia, únicamente ella era capaz de hacerlo feliz, y de darle las fuerzas para resistir todo aquello que le deparara el futuro. Teniéndola a su lado, podía ser invencible, el ser más poderoso, sólo por ella, su Kagome.

La sintió tensarse de pronto. Arrugó el ceño extrañado e inquieto. La joven se alejó y lo miró algo aturdida.

Yo… puedo percibir… un fragmento de la perla —balbuceo la muchacha.

¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó consternado abriendo las orbes doradas— Qué mujer más fría… Sólo tú podrías ser tan inoportuna —agregó como si hablara consigo mismo, mirando hacia en otra dirección.

¡Podrás reprocharme después! —señaló haciendo una mueca. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta— Creo que está muy cerca de la casa —agregó volteando a verlo. Él permanecía aún recostado observándola con demasiada atención y minuciosidad. Recién en ese instante recordó que estaba desnuda, se sonrojó hasta la médula, vio en el suelo la ropa esparcida por todas partes. Se agachó con rapidez cogiendo el hitoe rojo de Inuyasha y se cubrió con él. Salió del cuarto, escuchando a lo lejos una resignada maldición por parte del joven mitad demonio.

Salió de la casa, y pudo percibir con mayor nitidez la presencia del fragmento, miró a su alrededor y corrió en la dirección donde distinguía el leve resplandor.

Se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Inuyasha apareció tras ella, vestido sólo con su hakama, dejando su torso desnudo.

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al llegar a su lado, observando la extraña conmoción de la joven—¿Dónde está el fragmento?.

E… está allí —tartamudeó señalando al Goshinboku.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

les recuerdo que sólo queda un capítulo, ya que como dije al comienzo, esta es una historia corta.

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado su mensaje! un beso para ustedes...

Un abrazo!


	6. Capítulo VI

_Cap_ _ítulo VI_

Corrió hacia el árbol sagrado saltando la pequeña cerca de madera que lo rodeaba. Se inclinó a recoger el pequeño fragmento que se encontraba entre sus gruesas raíces y se giró hacia el hanyou que la miraba atónito.

— Aquí está —musitó mostrándole el pequeño y resplandeciente pedazo de cristal.

¿Cómo diablos no lo detectaste antes? —preguntó, cogiéndola de la cintura, alzándola sin esfuerzo sobre la cerca y dejándola frente a él.

Me parece imposible que estuviera aquí todo este tiempo, sin que yo no lo haya percibido —murmuró observando pensativa el diminuto pedazo de cristal rosado que permanecía en la palma de su mano.

Es el mismo fragmento que perdí, el día que fuiste herida. De eso estoy seguro —señaló inclinándose a verlo— Aunque no me explico, cómo llegó hasta allá. Quiero decir… recuerdo haber pasado cerca de este árbol, pero no tanto como para que cayera precisamente en ese sitio —añadió arrugando el ceño, mirando el lugar de donde ella lo había recogido

¿Crees que el Goshinboku haya ocultado su presencia, cuidando de él? —preguntó ella de pronto, observando pensativa la inmensidad del árbol sagrado.

¡¿Qué tontería es esa?! —exclamó pasmado— Es sólo un árbol, Kagome. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

Pero… ¿Recuerdas el árbol de fruta humana?. Ese árbol pudo lograr un gran poder e inteligencia, con la ayuda de un fragmento. Es posible que el Goshinboku también lo consiguiera gracias a éste —argumentó la muchacha— Mi mamá dice que los árboles sagrados tienen cierto tipo de poder, ellos tienen la capacidad de purificar y extraer la sinceridad de nuestro corazón… es posible que el fragmento le diera también alguna clase de poder.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó consternado— Eso…eso no es posible… —agregó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Comenzó a recordar que cuando estuvo sentado junto al árbol, fue en ese preciso instante que sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de verla, tan intensa que lo envió directo al pozo para viajar a su tiempo. También cuando estaba junto a ese árbol, fue cuando se atrevió a confesarle lo mucho que la había extrañado y aún más extraño para él… obtuvo el valor de hasta besarla… Aquello sin duda había sido como extraerle hasta la última gota de sinceridad, aún así le parecía una idea descabellada. Además, logró confesarle a Kagome que la amaba, y no se encontraba cerca del árbol, como para ser influenciado por él. Aunque… ella percibió el fragmento, justamente después de eso.

Le dio una mirada llena de desconfiada al árbol… _No, eso es imposible_ , pensó moviendo la cabeza.

No. Quizás que tus poderes estuvieron sellados. Pienso que es la teoría más lógica —dijo finalmente el hanyou intentando convencerse de esa idea era la más sensata.

No. Eso no —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza— Mi percepción de los fragmentos era normal… Al menos hasta cuando tú te llevaste los que tenía —agregó con un tinte de amargura.

¡No me los llevé porque quisiera! —manifestó a la defensiva— Tu… tu madre me los entregó.

Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo —asintió.

Creo que estará furiosa conmigo —agregó sintiendo un escalofrío de temor, sólo de imaginar a esa amable mujer, transformarse en un monstruo de cólera. Y no sólo por no haberse mantenido lejos de su hija, sino por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, pensaba ruborizándose al recordarlo.

¿Por qué crees eso?. Recuerdo que antes también mencionaste algo así. ¿Acaso sucedió algo más? —preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

¿Qué?... Ah… Bueno… yo… este —balbuceaba rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo.

Inuyasha —dijo en todo de advertencia.

Ella… ella me pidió que me mantuviera lejos de ti. No deseaba que tú… continuaras sufriendo por mi culpa —reveló por fin.

¡¿Qué dices?!... ¿Pero por qué te pediría algo así? —exclamó incrédula.

Porque te ama —explicó serio— Es tu madre… y quiere lo mejor para ti… Supongo que así son las madres. Si mi madre estuviera con vida, quizás también habría actuado de esa forma… deseando protegerme.

Por supuesto que así habría sido —afirmó con una sonrisa— Y de mi mamá nos preocuparemos después. Hablaré con ella. Te aseguro que lo entenderá.

No —contradijo el joven, ante la sorpresa de la muchacha— Es mí deber hablar con ella. Esto es algo que tenemos que resolver ella y yo —aseguró con una expresión que no admitía intervención. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Está bien —aceptó, sintiéndose orgullosa de él, y de la forma en la cual había madurado, desde que lo conoció. Le regaló una sonrisa con una mirada llena de ternura, la que se vio interrumpida a causa de un fuerte estornudo.

¡Diablos! —gruñó el joven— Será mejor que entremos o enfermarás. Vamos —ordenó cogiéndola de la mano para conducirla a la casa.

La chica se dejó llevar emocionada y feliz por aquel drástico cambio de actitud, por parte del joven hanyou. No es que jamás haya cuidado de ella, a decir verdad su instinto de protección llegaba al punto de ser obsesivo. Sin embargo, ahora se trataba de algo distinto, se trataba de un hombre cuidando de la mujer amada.

A su espalda sintió una suave brisa, que agitó sutilmente sus cabellos, se detuvo un instante y giró la cabeza para ver al Goshinboku. Tuvo la extraña impresión que el roce de las hojas de aquel magnífico árbol, danzaban al son de una apacible melodía, provocando que su interior se llenara de un cálido sentimiento. Esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ya que a pesar del escepticismo de Inuyasha, ella sí estaba segura que el árbol sagrado había conspirado en favor de los dos.

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el joven extrañado, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la joven.

No es nada —contestó volviendo a verlo, oprimiendo la mano que aún sostenía la suya— Te amo, Inuyasha —agregó, ocasionando el sonrojo del hanyou.

¡Ah, maldición! —profirió el joven, y tomándola desprevenida la alzó en brazos, sorprendiéndola.

¡Pero… qué! —exclamó turbada, aferrándose al cuello del joven.

Debo confesar, que cuando dices algo así, es muy difícil mantener bajo control mis instintos —indicó con seriedad.

¿Eh? —emitió parpadeando, sin lograr comprender sus palabras.

Ahora que eres mía… la verdad que es imposible —agregó con un brillo diabólico y lleno de lujuria en sus ojos ámbar. Kagome enrojeció al comprender sus palabras, él la deseaba de nuevo.

Inuyasha…—musitó con una mirada temerosa.

¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó extrañado.

De tu demoniaca resistencia —confesó sonrojada.

¡Feh!. Soy un hanyou ¿Recuerdas? —le señaló— ¿O es que acaso preferirías que fuera un simple humano? —preguntó observándola inquisitivo. Tenía que admitir que aquella pregunta la traía atorada desde hacía bastante tiempo, pensó tragando en seco, expectante de su respuesta.

¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió al instante— Me gusta que seas un hanyou, Inuyasha.

¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió.

¿Aún lo dudas? —preguntó a su vez, un poco herida por su desconfianza, sin embargo lograba entenderlo, ella también dudo que él sintiera algo más profundo que un simple cariño por ella— Me gusta tu cabello plateado, me encantan tus orejas, me hechiza el color dorado de tus ojos, me apasionan tus garras y colmillos, y me enloquece tu cuerpo. Me gusta absolutamente todo de ti —confesó percibiendo con claridad como su cara enrojecía de la vergüenza, mientras él la miraba atónito— Y ni se te ocurra pensar que podrías utilizar la Perla de Shikon para esa tontería. Si quiero estar con un Inuyasha humano, aprovecharé las noches de luna nueva. No renunciaré a mi Inuyasha hanyou, ¡Nunca! ¿Te quedó claro? —concluyó vehemente.

Kagome —musitó absolutamente conmovido por sus palabras. Inclinó su cabeza, juntando su frente con la de ella— Te amo —declaró apasionado. La joven pestañeó ante la sorpresa y luego sonrió.

Y yo a ti —contestó, estrechando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hanyou— Regresemos a mi cuarto —le pidió en un susurro.

¿Ya no te preocupa mi resistencia? —inquirió con un toque burlón.

Te contaré un secreto —musitó alzando la cabeza para acercarse a su oreja— También me fascina tu resistencia —susurró contra la oreja, la cual se movió con gracia.

Perfecto —exclamó el joven, sintiéndose complacido, reanudando el camino de regreso a la casa, con ella en brazos— Voy a besar una a una las partes de tu cuerpo que me gustan de ti. Será mejor que estés preparada —advirtió con una sonrisa tan sensual, que aceleró el corazón de Kagome.

Muero de curiosidad —aceptó riendo feliz.

La luz de la mañana entraba de lleno en la ventana del cuarto. Abrió los ojos lánguidamente. Se movió un poco sintiendo adolorida cada parte de su cuerpo. Durante el resto de la noche, quedó de manifiesto, que tendría que acostumbrarse a la sobrenatural resistencia de Inuyasha. Sonrió al recordarlo.

Quiso desperezarse, pero notó el brazo del joven que rodeaba con firmeza su cintura, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Giró la cabeza para verlo, pensando que estaba aún dormido, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con que él la miraba con suma atención.

Creí que aún dormías —musitó sonriéndole.

Acabo de despertar —señaló el joven. En realidad mentía, estuvo despierto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero quiso reservarse el hecho que disfrutó cada minuto, viéndola dormir junto a él, desnuda y satisfecha de la noche de amor que compartieron.

Debo levantarme. Tengo que preparar algo de comer —dijo la joven, girando la cabeza para ver el reloj que estaba sobre el velador— ¡¿Ya es pasado el medio día?! —exclamó pasmada, queriendo incorporarse, pero el brazo que aún la sujetaba, se lo impidió.

¡¿A quién demonios le importa qué hora es?! —gruño Inuyasha, arrimándola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

Inuyasha, hoy llegan mamá, el abuelo y Sota —informó asustada— Sería terrible si nos encontraran… aquí… así —añadió avergonzada.

Está bien —aceptó de mala gana, liberándola. A decir verdad, él tampoco deseaba que los encontraran ahí. Tenía que hablar con la madre de Kagome, y no ayudaría mucho si moría en sus manos, antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

Ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que imitarla. Se anudó la hakama y luego se puso el kosode, cuando levantaba el hitoe rojo, un sonido captó su atención. —¡Hola abuelo! —escucho decir a Sota desde muy cerca de la casa. Palideció al comprender que todos llegarían en cualquier segundo.

¡Maldición! —exclamó nervioso— Kagome apresúrate —dijo a la chica que lo miró extrañada.

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin comprender.

Tu familia ya está aquí —informó.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó afligida.

¡Date prisa! —ordenó, ajustándose el hitoe, hizo un ademán como si algo le faltara. Y volvió a palidecer— Colmillo de acero —susurró con voz ahogada.

Esta… —no pudo concluir, al recordar que la espada estaba cerca de la entrada— Sabrán de inmediato que estas en la casa.

Ve abajo, yo saldré por aquí —indicó saltando hacia el marco de la ventana.

Era una situación absurda, sobre todo porque Kagome ya era su mujer, sin embargo, estaba seguro que para su familia no sería una grata noticia, que ella haya aceptado ser la mujer de un hombre mitad bestia. Lo cual hacía muy probable que le prohibieran volver a verlo, y dudaba que la madre de Kagome actuara con la misma amabilidad en esta ocasión. _Maldición_ , pensó, saltando hacia el exterior.

Kagome corría escalera abajo, con la esperanza de que quizás lograría esconder la espada antes que su familia entrara a la casa. Iba en el último escalón, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada. Ahogó una exclamación de pánico.

¡Hola hermana! —la saludó Sota entrando en el recibidor.

Hola Kagome, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó su madre que venía tras el niño.

Hola hija —saludó el abuelo entrando al último.

Ho…hola. Co…cómo les fue —balbuceó con una risita nerviosa, dándole una fugaz mirada a la espada que se encontraba apoyada en la pared, junto al mueble de la entrada.

A mi estupendamente. Siento relajados cada uno de mis músculos —contestó el anciano alegre.

Todos te enviaron muchos saludos —contestó su madre.

Muchas gracias —dijo la joven. Parándose con disimulo frente a la espada, intentando esconderla tras su cuerpo.

Hermana… ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Sota impresionado, inclinándose para ver tras ella— ¿Acaso es la espada de Inuyasha? —preguntó emocionado.

¡¿Qué?!... ¡Ah!... bueno… sí… es esa… su espada… —tartamudeaba. _¡Sota!_ , gruñó furiosa en su mente.

¿Inuyasha ha venido a visitarte? —inquirió su madre, con una expresión que no logró definir.

¿Eh?... S…sí —asintió, bajando la cabeza algo temerosa— Mamá… yo…

Buenos días —saludó una voz desde la entrada, interrumpiéndola. Alzó la cabeza para ver a un serio Inuyasha parado en la puerta.

¡Hola amigo con orejas de perro! —saludó Sota contento de verlo— Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

¡Vaya!, Sota tiene razón. ¡Tanto tiempo muchacho! —dijo el abuelo— Creo que tendré que comenzar a pensar en nuevas excusas —murmuró meditabundo, caminando hacia la sala.

Qué sorpresa, Inuyasha —manifestó la mujer con tal serenidad, que lo hizo temblar.

Yo… necesito hablar con usted señora —señaló el hanyou con gran seriedad— ¿Puede venir conmigo? —pidió el joven saliendo de la casa, esperando que lo siguiera.

Claro —aceptó, saliendo tras el joven. Kagome quiso ir con ellos, pero se contuvo al recordar que Inuyasha le había advertido, que él se encargaría de hablar con su madre.

¿De qué querrá hablar con mamá? —preguntó Sota— Se veía muy serio. ¿Será algo malo hermana?

¡No seas curioso! —lo regañó la joven— Mejor sube ese equipaje a tu cuarto.

Está bien —obedeció temeroso del carácter de su hermana.

Inuyasha se detuvo al llegar junto al asiento de piedra, a un costado del árbol sagrado. El mismo lugar en el cual ella le había pedido que dejara ir a Kagome. Si ella creía que ese árbol tenía el poder de extraer la sinceridad, pues él le demostraría qué tan sinceros eran sus sentimientos por su hija.

Se giró para verla y esperar que tomara asiento, para luego imitarla.

Lamento haber desobedecido su petición de alejarme de ella —manifestó un poco nervioso, pero aun así se obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

¿De verdad lo lamentas? —inquirió la mujer observándolo con fijeza. Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta.

No. En realidad no lo lamento —admitió después de un breve silencio— Yo necesitaba verla.

¿Por qué? —preguntó la señora Higurashi, con actitud inmutable.

Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ella —confesó el hanyou— Perdóneme, pero no tengo intensiones de separarme de Kagome. ¡No lo haré!… ¡Jamás!… —declaró con un brillo de determinación en sus pupilas ambarinas.

Dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué sientes por mi hija? —se limitó a preguntar la señora.

¿Eh?... Bueno… yo… —balbuceó ruborizándose por la directa pregunta y temeroso de que no le agrade su respuesta— Ella es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo.

¿La amas? —indagó observando el leve temblor en el joven y el dramático aumento en el rubor de sus mejillas. Además de que no pudo articular palabra y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza— Eso es suficiente para mí —dictaminó la señora Higurashi tocando con cariño la mano del joven que descansaba sobre la pierna. Él la miró algo aturdido.

¿No está molesta conmigo? —preguntó tragando con dificultad.

¿Por qué debería estarlo? —inquirió ella a su vez, extrañada.

Porque quizás piense que no soy digno de ella, por ser… lo que soy —respondió con amargura.

Inuyasha. Eres un buen muchacho, y además ahora me has confirmado que amas a mi hija. Eso es lo único que me importa —aseguró la mujer— La otra vez te dije que con tu ayuda, estaba segura que Kagome, volvería a encontrar su camino hacia la felicidad —le recordó— No era mi única intensión que la dejaras ir para que ella encontrara esa felicidad en otro lugar. También tenía la esperanza que tú reunieras el valor para luchar por ella, y tomaras la determinación de convertirte en el hombre que la hiciera feliz —le aclaró, sonriendo ante la asombrada mirada del joven— Desde hace mucho tiempo sé muy bien, que ella también te ama. Pero el estar juntos es una decisión entre dos personas, y tú no estabas listo. Pienso que era necesario estar lejos de ella, para que lo comprendieras.

Tiene razón —admitió, conmovido por sus palabras, sobre todo por su aceptación.

Sin embargo, aún es muy pronto para que tomen una decisión definitiva, sobre lo que harán en el futuro —repuso— Ella es muy joven, aún debe madurar y reunir experiencias. Así que tómenlo con calma. ¿De acuerdo? —advirtió.

Eh… sí… claro —asintió tragando en seco, un tanto inquieto porque la señora presintiera, que las cosas habían avanzado un poco más rápido de lo que ella imaginaba.

¡Muy bien!. Supongo que pronto partirán a continuar con su misión. Así que iré a preparar algo de comida para el viaje —anunció entusiasmada. Se puso de pie, para regresar a la casa.

Gracias, señora —dijo Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie con rapidez. Ella se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia él, le sonrió con una ternura maternal.

No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió la señora Higurashi— Sólo deseo que cuides de mi hija y de su felicidad.

Lo haré —prometió vehemente. Ella asintió complacida y reanudó su camino.

Kagome no logró resistir por más tiempo la angustia y salió con cautela de la casa. Ahogó una exclamación al ver que su madre venía de regreso. No parecía enojada, pensó observando con fijeza su semblante.

Les prepararé algo de comer antes de que se marchen —le informó al pasar junto a ella, dándole una amorosa sonrisa— Kagome… —la llamó antes de continuar.

¿Sí? —contestó la joven algo nerviosa.

¿Estás feliz? —inquirió esperando con interés su respuesta.

Sí mamá. Muy feliz. Más de lo que puedas imaginar —respondió sin ocultar su emoción.

Me da mucho gusto hija —declaró acariciando con ternura el rostro de la joven.

Gracias mamá —expresó Kagome abrazándola.

Muy bien. Los llamaré cuando la comida esté lista —indicó, para después entrar en la casa.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro de alegría, y se giró para ver a lo lejos a Inuyasha, que aún permanecía sentado junto al árbol sagrado observándola. Caminó hacia él, con una burbujeante sensación de felicidad en su interior. Deseaba repetirle miles de veces, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Después de la deliciosa comida preparada por su madre, fue a arreglar su equipaje. Inuyasha la esperaba en la entrada de la pagoda del pozo, acompañado por su familia.

¿Estás lista? —preguntó, cogiendo la pesada mochila.

Sí —asintió sonriente.

Vuelve a visitarnos pronto amigo —se despidió Sota.

Lo haré —respondió.

Ya tengo una lista de nuevas enfermedades hija mía —le comunicó el abuelo.

Procura que no sean tan descabelladas abuelo —reclamó la joven.

Cuídense mucho —pidió su madre— Cuida de ella, Inuyasha.

Se lo prometo —asintió el joven hanyou, antes de posicionarse en la madera que rodeaba al pozo, ayudando a subir a la joven.

Se precavida, Kagome —advirtió su madre con un guiño en el ojo.

¿Eh? —exclamó la chica abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de decir otra palabra fue impulsada dentro del pozo por Inuyasha.

¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven, al verla tan callada y pensativa, cuando la ayudó a salir del pozo.

No estoy segura —contestó, recordando las palabras de su madre. _Qué habrá querido decir con esa advertencia_. _Será que sospecha que_ …, se preguntaba, de pronto la respuesta llegó a su mente causando el agudo enrojecimiento de su rostro.

Kagome —la llamó el joven impaciente.

No es nada. Como siempre, sólo estoy pensando en cosas raras —manifestó soltando una risita nerviosa, intentando tranquilizarlo.

¡Amo Inuyasha! —exclamó una voz, casi al instante el hanyou sintió la picadura en su nariz, y golpeó como siempre al culpable, con la palma de su mano.

Anciano Mioga —gruñó molesto.

Sus amigos han estado muy preocupados por usted, Amo —informó la pulga— Veo que viene con Kagome ¿Acaso se encontraba en su aldea?.

Hola anciano Mioga —saludó la muchacha.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kagome, me alegra ver que ya estás de regreso —saludó el anciano— ¡Véngase para acá! —agregó saltando hacia ella para picarla, pero fue interceptado por Inuyasha.

No te atrevas —advirtió el hanyou, apretándolo peligrosamente con sus dedos.

Qué egoísta es usted Amo —se quejó la pulga, luego observó a la chica— Kagome… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó sin comprender, más aún cuando vio la horrorizada expresión de Inuyasha, así como su dramático sonrojo.

¡Pero qué pícaro es usted Amo! ¿No qué no? —exclamó el anciano con malicia.

¡Guarda silencio, Pulga entrometida! —bramó Inuyasha, arrojándolo con fuerza, lo más lejos que pudo.

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso? —preguntó la joven dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

Bueno… es que… lo que pasa… —balbuceaba con nerviosismo— Él… ya sabes… es un youkai… y bueno…

Él qué —insistió.

¡Miren! El anciano Mioga tenía razón. ¡Es Kagome! —exclamó Shippo, que venía en el hombro de Miroku, junto a Sango y Kirara.

¡Qué alegría! —exclamó Sango emocionada de ver a su amiga.

¡Vaya! Al menos ahora sabemos dónde se encontraba Inuyasha —manifestó Miroku.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ya se están peleando? —preguntó Shippo, ya que a medida que se acercaban podían escuchar la acalorada discusión de ambos jóvenes.

¡¿Lo sabe?! —gritó la joven alterada— ¡Debiste habérmelo advertido!

¡Ay, no le des tanta importancia, Kagome! —rezongo el joven mitad demonio.

¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan….

¡Kagome! —llamó el pequeño zorro corriendo hacia los de la muchacha, que dejó en pausa la pelea y lo abrazó.

Shippo —lo llamó abrazándolo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, y mucho mejor ahora que estas de regreso —contestó el niño feliz.

Kagome, qué alegría —musitó Sango— Te extrañamos mucho.

Bienvenida Señorita —agregó Miroku.

Muchas gracias, también los extrañé —contestó la joven sonriendo feliz.

Inuyasha, deberías habernos informado que irías por la Señorita. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti —reprendió el monje.

Es verdad, eres un inconsciente y un desconsiderado —agregó Sango molesta— Llegamos a pensar que habías vuelto a cometer alguna tontería.

¡Feh! ¡No molesten!. Ya estoy aquí y traje de vuelta a Kagome ¿Qué más quieren? —gruñó el hanyou, cruzándose de brazos.

Al fin hiciste algo bien, perro tonto —dijo Shippo, ganándose un coscorrón.

¿Entonces? ¿Ya están aclaradas las cosas entre los dos? —inquirió el monje, entrecerrando los ojos al notar como ambos se sonrojaban y actuaban con nerviosismo, Kagome mirando el suelo e Inuyasha mirando algún punto en el horizonte.

Sí —musitó la joven sonriendo.

¡Ah, no sean tímidos! ¡Si estamos en confianza! —exclamó Mioga desde el hombro de Miroku.

¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó el monje, observando su diminuta figura.

¡Nada! —gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono, ante la asombro de sus amigos— ¡Cierra la boca pulga del demonio! —agregó Inuyasha intentando atraparlo, pero el anciano fue más rápido y saltó hacia Sango.

¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? —preguntó Shippo, abandonando los brazos de la joven para saltar al suelo.

¿Qué pasa anciano Mioga? —preguntó Sango.

Bueno, creo que al Amo Inuyasha, le da pena confesar que al fin ha elegido a su compañera —declaró el anciano.

¿Eh? ¿Compañera?. Explíqueme eso… —pidió Miroku entornando los ojos demasiado interesado, viendo como las caras de sus amigos enrojecían de abajo hacia arriba.

¡NO! —gritó Kagome, cubriéndose los oídos, emprendiendo una veloz huida en dirección a la aldea.

¡Ya basta! —gritó a su vez Inuyasha, queriendo cerrar la gran boca de la pulga— ¡Kagome, espera! —le gritó corriendo tras ella. Se detuvo en seco, asustado cuando ella se giró viéndolo furiosa.

a… ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Abajo! —gritó, estampándolo en el suelo— ¡Qué vergüenza! —gimoteó reanudando su carrera.

¡Maldición! —se quejó el hanyou levantando la cara de la tierra— ¡Pero si esto no fue mi culpa!

¡Espera Kagome! —gritó Sango corriendo para alcanzarla, llena de curiosidad.

Vamos con ellas, Kirara —dijo Mioga en la cabeza de la gata, que dio un agudo maullido, obedeciendo de inmediato.

¡Esperen! —gritó Shippo, corriendo tras Kirara y Mioga.

Creo que esto será muy interesante —declaró Miroku con malicia— ¡Esperen muchachos! ¡Yo también quiero saber! —gritó después, siguiéndolos.

¡Demonios! —se quejó el hanyou levantándose— ¡Vuelvan acá! —gritó Inuyasha corriendo atrás de todos.

(El próximo capítulo, será más bien un breve Epílogo)

Saludos!


	7. Capitulo VII - Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Inuyasha se encontraba tendido con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza, descansando relajadamente sobre la hierba a orillas del río. Observaba embelesado la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, salpicado de miles de luces centelleantes. Gracias a Kagome había aprendido a valorar aquel simple pero hermoso espectáculo.

Inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con aquel agradable aire fresco, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al percibir que se mezclaba con un exquisito aroma que se acercaba a él, y como siempre no se había equivocado, la joven llegó unos segundos después. Sentándose a su lado, ofreciéndole una lata de bebida.

¿Qué haces aquí, tan alejado de todos? —preguntó con suavidad. Dándole una mirada a sus amigos que se encontraban sentados junto a una fogata en lo alto de la ladera, resguardados bajo el denso follaje de un árbol.

No preguntes tonterías y recuéstate junto a mí —ordenó el hanyou estirando un brazo hacia el costado, ofreciéndoselo de cabecera. Ella obedeció sonriendo, acostumbrada ya a sus modales toscos.

El río Amanogawa, se ve tan colmado de luz —comentó Kagome, ya recostada junto a él, observando la vía láctea— Desearía que gracias a ese resplandor, Orihime y Hikoboshi, pudieran al menos verse a la distancia.

Sí —susurró el hanyou apacible.

Inuyasha —lo llamó la joven girando la cabeza para verlo.

¿Mmm? —zumbó el joven.

¿Cuál fue el deseo que escribiste en el _tanzaku?_ —preguntó.

¿Eh? ¿Aún sigues pensando en eso? —inquirió volteando la cabeza para verla con asombro.

Sólo tengo curiosidad —admitió con una sonrisa.

¿Y tú qué pediste? —preguntó él interesado.

Bueno… mi deseo fue que todos podamos conseguir nuestra felicidad —le confió ruborizándose.

Es un gran deseo —opinó con aprobación, para después apartar la mirada, volviendo a concentrarse en la inmensidad del cielo.

Inuyasha —lo llamó.

Qué —masculló impasible.

¡No me has dicho cuál fue tu deseo! —manifestó ansiosa.

Pues no tengo porqué decírtelo —gruñó el joven.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédula— ¡No es justo! ¡Te conté mi deseo, porque pensé que tú me contarías el tuyo! —señaló incrédula, girando su cuerpo para quedar mirando hacia el joven, pero aun utilizando su brazo como cabecera.

No tengo la culpa que pensaras eso —aclaró el hanyou con calma— No voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad, Kagome. No te lo diré lo que escribí, así que no preguntes —declaró categórico, sin alterar su postura relajada.

¡Qué cruel eres! —se quejó.

¡Feh! Tonterías —expresó el joven sin inmutarse.

¡Uy! ¡Qué grosero! —soltó con mayor enfado, y se irguió para quedar sentada— ¡Lamento haberte molestado con mis _tonterías_! —señaló intentando ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Inuyasha se aferró a su antebrazo, jalando de ella, forzándola a recostarse de nuevo sobre la hierba, junto a él. Y ahora fue el hanyou quien se puso de costado, pero con medio cuerpo sobre ella— ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó notando que su enojo comenzaba a desaparecer, lo que absurdamente le causaba más coraje.

Tonta —la regañó con esa sensual sonrisa arrogante, que la derretía— ¿No entiendes que mi deseo ya se cumplió? —reveló.

Inu… —logró articular, sin embargo los labios del mitad demonio no le permitieron continuar hablando.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a revolotear en su pecho, al sentir los demandantes labios del hanyou, que la saboreaban con avidez, mientras su nublada cabeza intentaba descifrar el significado de las palabras de Inuyasha.

 _¿Su deseo ya se había cumplido? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sería posible que ella…_

El joven mitad demonio se alejó tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Ambos se encontraban jadeantes, haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar el aliento.

Confórmate con saber eso… Porque no pienso decirte lo que escribí —estipuló con voz ronca, viéndola con esos centelleantes ojos dorados, que ella tanto adoraba.

Creo que eso ya no importa —susurró, enmarcando el rostro de su hanyou con sus manos— Te amo —declaró con una sonrisa, viendo complacida cómo el brillo y la emoción en los ojos de Inuyasha se intensificaba con sus palabras. Lo atrajo hacia sus labios, para besarlos una vez más.

Es verdad, no tenía importancia revelarle lo que había escrito en aquel mágico papel. Lo único que importaba era que podría regocijarse teniendo junto a él a su más anhelado deseo, viéndolo, sintiéndolo, escuchando un te amo de sus labios cada día a partir de ahora, en esta vida y también de la próxima y la que siguiera, porque no tenía duda alguna que siempre volverían a reencontrarse, ya que sus destinos estaban ligados para toda la eternidad.

Una eternidad que deseaba fuera siempre bajo la protección del Goshinboku, aunque estaba seguro que el Árbol Sagrado ya no tendría que molestarse en extraer su sinceridad, porque ya había conseguido el milagro de purificar su corazón.

 _Fin_

 _Bien y así con este cortito Epílogo, concluyo esta historia._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Un abrazo!_


End file.
